BFF means no matter what
by Makena'lei
Summary: Edward and Bella met in an orphanage, both having tragic pasts and lost families. They bond sharing a room, and eventually get adopted, never to see each other again. Or so they thought. Review please, AH, OOC
1. Chapter 1

***IMPORTANT*** Bella was born in 1991 instead of 1987.

Her parents always fought over one thing or another. Her dad worked too much according to mom, dad had to support the family though. Her mom liked to buy expensive things, liked to drink expensive drinks, and liked to party way too much. Mom also liked men, all types any time anywhere. Dad could come home and find his wife and a random guy in their room on their bed, while I, their daughter slept peacefully in my room across the hall. Or so they thought. On such nights, my dad would crawl into my bed, ignoring the loud noises. I pretended to sleep on, pretended to be unaware of anything. My dad made sure I was up in the morning, dressed, fed and ready for school. My mother slept till noon, then slummed around all day with a nasty hangover.

This went on till I was nine, turning ten in four days, it was September 9, 2000. Everything changed when my mother, to drunk to stand, waltzed into our living room, where my father and I sat, playing a board game. It was one of his rare nights off; he was a firefighter in New York City. I was very proud of him.

"Are you drunk?" my father asked, trying to shield my ears.

"No, how dare you think that" my mother slurred loudly.

"Go to bed Renee" he said.

"No Charlie" she sneered.

"Renee, our daughter is here" my father warned. She smiled at me.

"I won't ever hurt my baby, come here Izzy" she cooed. My father held on too me tight.

"Renee" he cautioned again.

"No Charlie I want my baby" she screamed, then walked towards us. My father hugged me even closer.

"Bella go to the bathroom and lock the door" he told me then pushed me in the right direction.

"Let's talk without Bella here" he said just as I shut and locked the door. I heard screaming and crying and more yelling then I had ever heard. Finally it stopped. I looked at myself in the mirror. Tears ran down my cheeks, fast. I then heard glass breaking and a resounding slap. Then banging on the door.

"Bells honey, let me in please" my father begged. I all but ran to the door.

"Daddy" I cried hugging him. He had a nasty cut on his face; my mother had thrown the glass at him.

"Listen to me Bella" he faced me to look at him dead on. "I'll be back, don't worry. Daddy just needs to cool off and get his cut fixed ok? Mommy won't hurt you I promise. I'm going to be back tomorrow for you, and then we'll never see mommy again, okay sweetheart?" he pleaded.

"Okay daddy" I whispered. I knew he'd come back for me.

"I love you pumpkin" he hugged me again and kissed my cheeks and forehead.

"I love you too daddy" I cried. With another hug and kiss he walked out the back door. I walked to the window and watched him leave. My mother sat on the couch watching TV as if nothing had happened.

I didn't sleep at all that night. My father kept coming in and out of my dreams. I missed the way he'd hug me goodnight, sing that silly song to get me to sleep. Without his humming and snores, I could hear perfectly the sounds my mother made. I cried my way to sleep. In the morning I woke up late since my father didn't wake me. It was already past eleven, too late to go to school. I groggily made my way into the kitchen to see my mother up, and packing things in boxes and bags.

"Morning Izzy" she greeted me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're leaving town, in less then an hour so you better pack quick" she said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Forks Washington" she answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause mommy got a job and daddy called to say he wasn't coming back, we're starting over" she smiled at me.

"No, you're lying. Daddy promised me!" I cried.

"People lie, now go get you stuff or we leave without it" she yelled. Her features contorting into cruel and violent ones. She was young, only about 29 or 30, same age as my father. We looked a lot alike with the same deep brown eyes, and fair skin. I was average height, wicked skinny though, like her. I had my father's curly brown hair though, while hers was dark blonde and straight. Crying I made my way into my room and grabbed a duffle bag.

"Only bring the essentials, you can get new stuff there" she called to me. So that's what I did. I packed three pair of jeans, four sweatshirts, ten shirts, ten sweaters, sneakers, flip flops, rain boots, and dress shoes. I also packed my Christmas dress, a winter coat and a rain coat, underwear and socks. They all fit easily into my two duffels. My last bag was filled with important trinkets. A picture of my father and me, a stuffed cat he had got for me at the carnival, and a ring. It was old; it had belonged to my long dead grandmother, my father's mother. I didn't have any other living relatives, they were all dead, and my parents were both only child's along with their parents. The ring was white gold, with three main stones. The gold was spun in different patterns making it look like a spider web, all inlaid with diamonds. In the middle were the bigger stones. A blue sapphire and emerald pattern went in a circle around a bigger regular diamond. It was way too big for my finger so my father had put it on a chain. I hid it under my shirt so my mother wouldn't find it and take it. I was worth quite a bit of money.

I dragged my own bags to the car and sat there and waited. My mother came out and put her stuff in and we left. Just like that. No goodbyes to the neighbors, to savoring the last moments in a house they had lived in since I was born. The rest of the day was spent on the plane, in silence. My mother slept, but I couldn't.

We landed in Port Angles and then drove the two hours to Forks. It was a tiny and rainy town. We moved into a small ranch with one bathroom and two bedrooms. It was different from my previous home. We had had four bedrooms there, and three baths with a sitting room, a kitchen, a dining room, a playroom, an office and a living room. We only had a kitchen, a living room, and a small little porch here. I hated it, and tomorrow when I went to school I would hate it more.

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

I really hated it here. I missed my father so much. My mother now taught kindergarten at the local school where I was in fourth grade. I made a few friends. A small mousy girl named Angela, who way too shy, an obnoxious loud girl name Jessica, and a snobby rich girl named Lauren. Jessica and Lauren weren't really my friends though. I also had my own personal stalker, Mike Newton and his friend Tyler. It was now April and it still was rainy and cold here. Back in NYC it would be starting to get warm and sunny, not here though.

I walked home from school to see a huge box sitting on our door step. My mother had gone out with her most recent conquest, Phil. So I was home alone till she would stumble in around twelve or so at night. The box read in big letters, ISABELLA SWAN. Curious I dragged it into the house and tore it open. There was a note so I read that first.

Dear Bells,

I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I came back that day to find you gone, and it has taken me all this time to finally track you down. I miss you so much that it hurts. Don't worry though I'm coming to get you and bring you home. I want you to go to the police and tell them you were kidnapped then call this number, 589-3692, and you'll reach me. I love and miss you so much. In the box are some things to help you. A cell phone to call me, I already have the number, your birthday gift I never gave to you, and other things. I love you and will see you soon,

Love Daddy.

So it was all a lie. My mother hadn't talked to my father, just dragged me away. I could be happy soon, living with him back in New York. I hated her so much now. I opened my birthday gift and found something I would treasure forever. It was a thin gold chain with a heart pendent. It said to daddy's little girl. I loved it so much. I put it on and grabbed the cell phone. There was also a butterfly barrette with little pink stones, a pink leather jacket, and a plaid pink skirt. Running to my room I grabbed a bag and filled it with things I'd need, and then I'd leave for the police. All plans go bad however. My mother choose that day to come home early with Phil. She must have found the letter and box, for she ran into my room, grabbed the cell phone, me and my bag and dragged me to the car. I never saw Forks Washington again.

TWO MONTHS LATER

June was supposed to be my favorite month. But here in Phoenix Arizona, it was killer hot. My mother, Phil and I all lived in a small apartment. Phil was the neighbor hood drug dealer, and my mother was just another junkie now. I was miserable and depressed. I didn't even go to school. Most of the days I was locked in a closet, while Phil and Renee got drunk or high. I refused to call her mom anymore. After all the things she did too me. The necklace my father had given me was stolen by her and sold for drug money; luckily she never found the ring. The cell phone was long since destroyed. I was no longer a child though. Recent events made sure of that.

Apparently Renee didn't satisfy all of Phil's needs. So he turned to me. Every night when Renee would pass out drunk, Phil would sneak into my room and rape me. I cried and screamed the first few nights, but then gave up after a week or two. It was constant every night. The pain, the bruises, the claw marks, everything reminded me of my horrible life. I limped when I walked because of it, but Renee never noticed. She and Phil then got engaged, they were set to marry in September. We moved to Brooklyn that August.

SEPTEMBER

A year had gone by since I last saw my father. A year and two days to be exact. Phil would be my father now. Today my mother and he were going into the city to the world trade center to find a dress, a marriage license, a tux, and other junk. I was left alone in the small loft. I was only a few miles away from my father and I was just sitting here. I decided I needed to be brave, needed to face my fear of Renee. So I dialed the number that would forever be etched in my brain. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Daddy?" I whispered. He sounded so different.

"Bells, honey is it really you?" he sounded so excited now.

"Yeah daddy. I'm in Brooklyn. Can you come get me?" I asked crying.

"Of course baby. What's the address?" he asked. I gave it to him and he promised to be there in less then ten minutes. It was only 7:30 in the morning, and he'd be here before eight.

"I love you so much Bella" he said.

"I love you too daddy" I whispered then hung up. I waited and waited. It was now eight. Then I heard sirens in the distance. It was a fire truck, pulling down my street. It stopped in front of my building. Crying and laughing I ran down the stairs and out the door. My father was there waiting for me with open arms.

"DADDY!" I screamed over and over again as he spun me around and round.

"Bells" he hugged me close and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you" I said.

"Me too, but we'll be together now" he said. "Now let me see how old you've gotten" he spun me around. I was in shorts and a tank since it was still warm, all my bruises and cuts were in plain sight. He frowned at them.

"Bella, did mommy hurt you?" he asked.

"Renee doesn't care about me, only her boyfriend" I sneered.

"did Renee's boyfriend do this?" he frowned. I looked down. He knew what my answer would be. He was furious.

"Where are they Bella?" he asked.

"Trade Center, getting a marriage license" I sniffed. He noticed my tears and gently wiped them away.

"I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you, I promise. Come on you need to see a doctor" he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the truck.

Half an hour later we were sitting in the hospital room, when there was a huge explosion sound. I looked out the window and saw the tallest building in the sky line filled with smoke and flames. My father stared too. He pulled me away from the window. A doctor came in fifteen minutes later.

"Mr. Swan, your coworkers need you to go to the Trade Center, a plane crashed on the 81st floor of the North Tower, and another in the South Tower, they're calling all police and firefighters. Don't worry I'll watch your daughter." She said. So the fire in the distance was from a plane crash. Who crashed a plane in the city? My father nodded slowly then turned to me.

"I'll be back, Bella," he said.

"I love you daddy"

"Love you too Bella" and with that and a hug he left. My father never came back. He and over 300 other firefighters lost their lives saving others. My mother and Phil were listed among the missing, they were never found. So this is why I ended up with a social worker outside the New Jersey Orphanage a two months after the attack. My birthday had even gone by without anyone saying anything. I didn't even think these existed anymore. The building was old and crumbling. The side was crooked and falling to pieces. Sarah, the social worker, and I walked into the building and to the main office. There behind a large desk was a mean and cruel looking woman. Her gray hair was in a tight bun, and her eyes were narrowed in disgust.

"This is Isabella Swan" Sarah said, "Isabella this is Mrs. Jones, her husband owns the place, but is away on business"

"Soon to be ex" Mrs. Jones added bitterly. Sarah pretended not to hear.

"Be a good girl Isabella and you'll be adopted in no time" she gave me a small hug then left. I turned to face Mrs. Jones.

"You'll be in room four, now go. Dinner is at six sharp, you're roommate can fill you in on details" she dismissed me. Great I had a roommate. All the children at the foster home hated how I cried in my sleep. I would make no friends here. I walked to room 4 and knocked quietly just incase. A voice shouted come in. I walked in slowly and look around the room. There were two beds, with white sheets and white blankets, one pillow. There were two bed tables and two bureaus. One the bed to the left sat a young looking boy. He had a mop of reddish hair and sparkling green eyes. He sat reading a book.

"Hi, I'm Edward Masen" he said looking up from his book.

"Bella Swan" I replied. He smiled at me.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Eleven, you?" I said.

"Twelve" he said. He went back to reading while I placed my stuff in the drawers. I put my picture of my father and I on the bed table, and my stuffed cat on my bed. The ring was still hidden under my shirt. Edward finished his book and looked at me.

"So how come you're here?" he asked.

"My parents are dead, and I have no living relatives. Why are you here?" He was easy to talk too, and seemed nice.

"Same thing. How'd yours die?" he asked. Before I knew it I was explaining my whole life story to him. He nodded sympathetically at certain points. I came to the end and had to take several deep breaths to finish,

"And when he finally found me the stupid planes crashed, and he had to go down there. I never said goodbye" A tear escaped my eye, I wiped it away.

"It's okay" he put his arm around me and soothed my sobs. I finally stopped.

"Sorry" I sniffled.

"It's good to talk about your parents every now and again" he said.

"What about you? How long have you been here?" I asked.

He told me everything just like I told him everything. He had been here since he was ten. I really felt bad for him. His parents and brother died in a car crash, he was the only survivor out of ten people. He had to living relatives either so he came here. I hugged him tight like he had done for me. Then a long bell rang.

"Come on, it's dinner time" he said.

At dinner I met all the kids. There were twenty in all. Ranging in ages from two to fourteen. There were three my age and four Edwards. None of them seemed really friendly. In fact they all seemed nervous and scared. After we were back in our own room I asked why.

"Tomorrow is adoption day" he answered.

"What's that?" I asked confused.

"People come in and adopt some of us. No one ever adopts the older ones though" he said sadly. We talked a bit more about our childhood memerios and things then said goodnight.

I woke up to Edward shaking me.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked suspicious.

"You were screaming and crying, I though you were hurt" he said.

"I have bad nightmares" I confessed.

"About what?" he asked.

"My father dying in the fiery mess, my mother's boy- boy" I couldn't finish because sobs racked my body.

"Did he hurt you?" Edward asked softly. I nodded as tears fell. He hugged me again; I fell asleep on his chest. I didn't have anymore nightmares.

I woke up the next morning early. Edward was leaning against my wall; my head was on his shoulder. There was a banging on the doors, Edward woke instantly.

"Hurry, we overslept" he whispered urgently. He quickly grabbed clothes and changed behind his bed. I did the same. We didn't even have the chance to brush our teeth or hair when the doorbell rang. Edward grabbed my hand and we lined up with the others in the hall. He motioned me to stand straight. Four couples walked by, they all looked at us with pity and sadness. They walked to the office. Ten minutes later Mrs. Jones came out and called names. Mine was included, Edward's wasn't. I looked pleadingly at him.

"Someone wants to meet you" he said and smiled.

"I don't want to go" I said.

"Don't worry you'll be fine" he pushed me gently towards the door. There were seven other kids, I made eight. All the couples were young and kind looking. Mrs. Jones introduced them, the Kelly's, the Heifers', the Smith's and the Flemington's. The Kelly's were apparently interested in me and another girl my age. I didn't know her name. She had a round face and dimples when she smiled. Her golden hair was curly and brushed to perfection. My brown curls were knotted and tangled. She had ocean blue eyes too, and straight white teeth. We both sat down across from the couple. The man was tall with curly hair and the woman petite with red hair. They smiled at us.

"My name is Susan, this is my husband Craig" she said. "And what are your names?" she asked.

"My name is Daisy"

"Isabella" I said looking at my hands. Susan smiled at both of us.

"Can you tell us about yourself?" she asked "Where you're from? Things like that" she hinted. Daisy went first.

"I used to live in Boston I think. When I was four my parents left me here though. I'm nine now. I like the color yellow, my favorite animal is a cat, I can sing the national anthem, and I love to go to the beach" she smiled with her dimples.

"I like the beach too" Craig said. "What about you?" he asked me.

"I lived in Brooklyn, then my mom left my father without telling him, moved to Forks Washington, he found us then we moved again to Phoenix, then to Brooklyn again. My mother and her boyfriend, who I hated, died in the plane crash. My father found me earlier that day, he died though too, he was one of the firefighters. I lived in foster care for two months. I'm eleven. I like New York, the harbor, I hate cats. My favorite color is green, and I can't sing or walk on a flat surface without tripping." I said. They looked shocked. Even Daisy. They all nodded.

"Well we have two cats and a dog at home. We live in Trenton, on the beach. Our house is yellow, and we have a nine year old daughter, Lillian." Susan said. Daisy would be perfect for them then.

"What are cats names?" Daisy asked.

"Tulip and Rose, we like flower names" Craig said. They talked with daisy a bit more and then left to talk with Mrs. Jones. Daisy turned to me.

"You're supposed to say the good things so they want to adopt you, silly" she said.

"I don't want to be adopted yet though" I said. Mrs. Jones called me over as the couple reproached Daisy.

"Go back to your room Isabella, maybe next month" she sighed.

"Yes ma'am" I walked to my room. Edward was reading again.

"No luck?" he asked.

"Nope, I didn't know you were supposed to tell all the goods things about you, not your parent died in a fiery pit, you have nightmares, and hate cats, of which they have two" Edward laughed.

"Did you really say you hated cats?" he asked.

"Yes, well at least Daisy got lucky" I sighed and sat on my bed.

TEN MONTHS LATER

It had been six months since my first interview. Since then Edward and I devised a plan. Unless both us were picked for interviews we would make up bad things and say we hated people, so no one would want us. He and I were like best friends. He was my protector, my older brother. He stopped the kids that would pick on me or tease me. We'd read together each night before we fell asleep. He always slept on my bed, just like my father did, and the nightmares never came back. We spent all our time together.

Today was my birthday and also adoption day. Edward's birthday had been in June, I had given him my father's watch, that was given to me after he died. It was nice watch, but meant for a guy. He said he knew the perfect thing when it was my birthday. So when I woke up this morning on Edwards chests as usual I was excited. I loved surprises. I shook him awake, so I could get my gift and be ready for adoption day.

"Morning sleepyhead" I greeted him.

"Morning" he mumbled.

"Come on, it's adoption day. I have a good feeling about today too" I left him to wake up and got dressed. I wore the birthday gift from my father two years ago. It all still fit. The pink and gray plaid skirt was paired with a gray sweater and the pink coat. I brushed my curls to perfection and pulled the front back with the clip. Then brushed my teeth. When I was Edward was just finishing getting dresses. He wore regular jeans, a gray sweater and sneakers. His hair was a mess as usual. Laughing I grabbed his comb and attacked it. It wouldn't lie flat. He laughed too. The door knocking began.

"Come one" he pulled me to his dresser. "I have your birthday gift" he smiled. He opened a draw and pulled out a little box wrapped in newspaper.

"Happy Birthday, this was my mothers, I got it after she died, and like the watch you gave me" he explained. I tore open the box. There was a necklace. It was on a thick gold chain, with a heart locket. Engraved on it was B.S.

"My mothers name was Elizabeth Smith, before she married. People called her Beth though" he explained.

"I love it thank you" I hugged him.

"Open it" he urged. I did. Inside was a picture that Mrs. Jones took at Edwards birthday, to post on the website.

"How did you get this?" I asked.

"Offline" he answered, "I went to a photo place and had it fitted with money my mother left"

"Thank you" I hugged him again. He took it and clasped it around my neck.

"Come one, people are here" he dragged me into the line in the hall. There were six couples today. Chances were good. Edward and I both got called. I went over to a couple called the Hale's. They were nice, young too. Both blonde and breathe taking.

"I'm Haley, and this is Brandon" she introduced them. Me and a girl named Kate were there two choices.

"I'm Isabella, or Bella for short, it's nice to meet you" I smiled at them.

"I'm Kate" this was Kate's first time.

"How about you tell us about you and then we'll tell you about us?" Brandon said and smiled at us.

"You can you go first if you want Kate" I offered. She nodded.

"I came here a week ago. My parents left me. I like the color blue, and don't really like animals" she said. They smiled kindly at her.

"I've been here for almost a year. My parent died on 9/11. I like it here, my best friend is my roommate Edward. He gave me this locket" I showed it to them. "I like the color yellow, all animals, and swimming. I never had a brother or sister, but wanted one" I finished, "Oh, and it's my birthday today" I added after thinking.

"Happy Birthday, how old are you?" Haley asked.

"Twelve" I answered.

"Well congrats. About me and my wife, we live in Chiacago, with two children, twins, Rosalie and Jasper. We have a dog and a cat, Jessie and Charlie" he stopped when he noticed me crying,

"What's wrong sweetie?" Haley asked.

"Charlie was my father's name. It's my favorite name though" I said. Edward must have noticed me crying for I felt his familiar arms encircling my shoulders. The family he was with looked on with curious eyes. They were kind looking, the woman with soft caramel hair and kind brown eyes, the man was blonde with golden eyes. They smiled at us.

"I'm sorry" I sniffled into his shirt.

"It's okay. You're okay" he comforted me. I finally gained enough composure to see Haley and Brandon were talking to Mrs. Jones, and Kate was gone.

"It looks like you have a good chance at going home, huh?" he teased.

"I hope. I'll miss you. I really hope they pick you" I motioned to his couple. He laughed.

"Me too, they're very kind, and have a son my age, and a daughter your age." He said.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Their son is Emmett, and their daughter Alice, both adopted too" he said.

"Edward Cullen" I mused. "Has a nice ring to it" he laughed again.

"What about yours?" he asked.

"Haley and Brandon Hale, twins, Rosalie and Jasper, a year older" I said. "You better get back to the Cullen's though" I said.

"Yeah, good luck" he hugged me again and left. The Hale's came over then.

"Bella honey, how would you like to come home with us?" Haley asked.

"I would love too!" I squealed and ran in to her open arms. She hugged me back then passed me to Brandon who also hugged me. He carried me to my room too. They helped me pack my stuff into my bag, and we walked out to the hall. Suddenly I remembered Edward.

"Can I say goodbye first?" I asked Haley.

"Of course" she smiled. Brandon put me down. I searched for Edward everywhere, except the office. He must still be in there. Without even knocking I ran right in. Crashing into Carlisle Cullen and landing on the floor.

"I'm so sorry" I said. He helped me off the floor.

"It's okay, no harm done. Are you okay though?" he asked. I checked myself over.

"Yup, just a tiny scratch" I smiled. I looked around for Edward. He was sitting with Esme Cullen on the little bench. She smiled and tousled his hair playfully. He must have been adopted. I ran right too him.

"Edward!" I yelled and jumped right onto him. Esme laughed.

"Guess what, guess what?" I asked.

"What?" he smiled.

"I'm going home!" I hugged him again.

"Me too!" he laughed. I hugged yet again.

"That's so cool, we're both going home, but-" I realized something at that pont.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"I won't see you again, who will stop kids from teasing me, or when I have night mares, what will I do? I'll never see you again" I cried. He patted my back. Esme watched us with sad eyes.

"I'll call you Bella, I promise. You'll make new friends, and I'll see you again. Just not for awhile." He said.

"You'll always be my best friend no matter what" I said.

"No matter what" he agreed. After hugging goodbye again, he asked Esme for their home number to give to me. She wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"You can call anytime" she said.

"Thanks you Mrs. Cullen" I said. She smiled at me and told Edward it was time to pack, they had a flight to catch. We hugged for what seemed like the 100th time today, and parted ways.

"I'll always love you Bella" he said.

"I love you too" he watched as Haley, Brandon and I pulled down the street and out of sight. I cried the whole ride to airport before falling asleep. Brandon carried me on and off the plane and to their home. Little did they know that they would meet again, in the future.


	2. 10 years later

10 years later

I couldn't believe I was finally out of school. So many things had changed since the Hale's adopted me. First off their children, Jasper and Rosalie, were really nice to me and welcomed me with open arms. They were both tall, blonde and gorgeous. Jasper had dreamy hazel eyes that girls were always falling for. He was quiet though. Rosalie had tiffany blue eyes, and pouty red lips. Boys lusted after her. After graduating Chicago High School, I went off to University of Illinois, where I graduated four years later with a degree in child psychology. My new job had started today. It was a great day. I was a guidance counselor at a local high school. I was getting out of my car when I tripped. There was a man walking to my building that saw and helped

"Ouch" I muttered, straightening out and standing up with the aid of his hand.

"You okay?" he asked. He was tall and bulky. Curly dark hair, and dimples that looked adorable on this grown man.

"Fine, thank you" I said.

"No problem, although maybe you can help me?" he asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" I asked.

"I'm looking for someone in your building, but she won't answer the voice thing, and I forgot my cell. Her name's Rosalie, do know her?" he asked. Ah, so Rosalie found herself a guy again.

"Yeah, she's my sister" I answered.

"Can you call her maybe?" he asked. I did, she said she was running late, and asked if I could entertain him.

"She'll be home in a few minutes. You can up to our place and wait though" I offered.

"Thanks"

We both walked in silence to the condo Rose and I shared. It was a nice place, three bedrooms, two baths, a kitchen and living room. Our parents had money but liked for us to understand the value of something.

"I'm Izzy by the way" I said. No one called me Bella anymore, not since I'd left my best friend Ed- something. It was weird I couldn't even remember his full name or who adopted him. All I know is that ever since the car crash five years ago, my memories fuzzy. I remember red hair I think, that's it. All I have is the locket and a picture that is in black and white.

"Emmett Cullen" he said. That name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"So, when did ya meet Rose?" I asked.

"I work with her down at the office" he said. Rosalie worked at a car dealership, fixing cars and selling them to the men, her looks gave her an advantage.

"Oh, funny she never mentioned you" I mused. He seemed disappointed.

"Really?" he pouted like a child.

"How long have you been seeing her?" I asked, wondering why Rosalie would keep him a secret.

"Four months"

"Wow, that bitch" I can't believe she didn't tell me, we were sisters.

"Talking about me?" speak of the devil. Rosalie walked into the room that same second. "And before you begin, I didn't tell you because you were busy traveling the world after college" she said. It was true, although I only visited the east coast and the west to places Renee once took me to see if I could jog my memory.

"Well then congrats. Keep the noise now please. I have to go to work in the morning" and with that I retreated into my room. I sat on my bed and flipped through some books, and then my phone rang. Caller ID said it was Jasper. I was surprised, he usually worked odd hours at his job.

"Hey Jasp" I said. He hated when I called him this.

"Hey, I need your advice" he said. He sounded desperate.

"Hot date?" I joked.

"Actually yes" he said. I was shocked.

"Name?" I prompted.

"Alice Cullen" he said.

"Wait what?" I screeched. "Rose is dating an Emmett Cullen" I said.

"I know, brother and sister, he introduced us" he said bluntly.

"Why am I always left out?" I whined.

"Iz, focus please" he said.

"Okay, okay, so what's she like?" I asked.

"Energetic, loves shopping, aspiring fashion designer" he said.

"Looks?" I asked.

"Short, pixie like, spiky black hair, beautiful" God someone was totally whipped.

"So why do you need me?" I asked.

"You're a guidance counselor, so guide me" he said irritably.

"I don't see you problem though. Just be yourself and she'll love you" I said.

"Okay, you're right. I'm just freaking out. Should I get her flowers though? What kind? Chocolates maybe? No she's watching her perfect figure. Help!" he begged.

"Does she like flowers?" I asked.

"I don't know!" he moaned.

"Is this your first date?" I asked.

"No, it's our two month anniversary" he said. I was fuming now.

"What! And you never told me? I never met her; does she even know you have two sisters, and not just one?" I asked.

"Of course, but you've been busy soul searching the coasts" he said.

"There's a thing called a cell phone" I said.

"Please can we talk about this later, I'm picking her up in half an hour" he begged.

"Fine, let me go ask Emmett" I grumbled and walked to the living room. Rosalie and Emmett were there talking quietly and watching a movie.

"Hey, Jasper wants to know if Alice like flowers, and what kind?" I asked.

"She likes pink, red, and purple roses I think" he said.

"Carnations, not roses" Rose amended. I thanked them and went to tell Jasper. He was grateful and promised I'd get to meet her soon.

The rest of the week went by in a second. I'd made friends with many of the students, with my young looks and personal experience they didn't waste time telling me all there problems in a flash. There was even a teacher or two who I was chummy with. His name was Mr. Black, or Jake, he taught mechanics, and then there was Angela Cheney, the school nurse. They both invited me to get drinks that Friday, but I declined since I was finally meeting the mysterious Alice Cullen.

Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Alice and I were all going to get drinks along with mom, dad was working late that night. We all decided to go to a little pub in the square. Alice and Emmett were waiting for us when we arrived. Alice was a pretty girl that looked exactly like Jasper described her. She was tiny, with elfin features and black hair that was spiked crazy. She wore designer clothes and literally bounced in her seat. When we arrived she gave Haley and I huge hugs.

"Oh, It's so nice to finally meet you Iz, I'm Alice" she said.

"Nice to meet you" I sat down beside my mother. Alice did the same thing to my mother. After a while we settled into comfortable small talk. Alice did most of it though.

"I wanted to meet you so badly Iz. Jasper told me you were adopted and so was I and I really never met anyone adopted before other then my siblings and they don't talk about it. My parents were wonderful though, kind caring, but they had to leave me when they went to jail" she blabbered on and on. I finally stopped her.

"I don't remember that much. How many other siblings do you have?" I asked which caused her to launch into a whole detailed description of her family.

"Well, there are our parents, Esme and Carlisle. Esme is a nurse and Carlisle is a doctor, then there's Em and I who were adopted first. Then Ed was adopted but he's the oldest, then Riley, then Sam, and last Shayne. Ed is a doctor too, he lives in Chicago with his fiancé" she said it like a dirty word.

"You don't like her?" I asked shocked, Alice seemed to like everyone.

"No, she's the biggest whore ever, but I'll tell you later" she continued with her family. "Riley is finishing college this years, she wants to be a teacher. Sam is in high school still, a boarding school in Minnesota for gifted athletes, he's awesome at baseball. Shayne in an eighth grader in a different boarding school in New York for some artist program. She loves to paint portraits."

"They sound fun" I said. Haley and Em were talking with Rose and Jasper.

"Yeah, hey what are you doing tomorrow?" she asked.

"Ohm, nothing why?" I asked curious.

"Want to go shopping with me? Jasper is working all night and I need something to do" she gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" I huffed.

"Yay!" she squealed. "We are so going to be best friends" she gave me another hug. After that and a few more drinks we finally left the place. Rose and I went home while Jasper took Alice back to her place and Emmett left and walked Haley to her car.

Alice loved shopping. She dragged me to every store there was. The worst was Victoria's Secret. She made me buy tons of frilly things in all sorts of revolting colors. She was right though. I quickly became use to all her antics and she was actually fun to hang with. We were becoming best friends. Since Jasper and she lived in the same apartment together she asked me over so she wouldn't have to stay home alone. I agreed since my building was only one over from hers. We watched Pretty Women and Pink Panther before Jasper came home and I parted.

That was a year ago. Now Alice, Rosalie and I are inseparable. We'll be even more inseparable when Jasper and Alice get married next week. He proposed two months ago at Halloween. She said yes of course. Rose and Emmett were actually married already. That sort of got a bit too tipsy on a trip to Vegas, and now five months later, they still are. Haley and Brandon were pissed off, but Emmett finally asked for Rose's hand in marriage, and gave her a real ring, a beautiful one too, and they warmed up to him.

For the wedding since Alice couldn't pick, she'd have two bridesmaids. Emmett would be Jaspers best man since Alice and Emmett's older adopted Ed wasn't going to be able to make it since his fiancé, Sarah's, mother died, and she needed Ed. Even though the funeral and wake weren't until three days after the wedding. Alice and Jasper were disappointed but understood. They forgave Ed, but not Sarah. They hated her with passion. I finally got up the courage to ask why while we were picking out the final wedding cake.

"Hey Alice, why do you hate Sarah?" I said.

"Well first off she's totally fake and gold digging. Ed is a sensitive guy since the whole adoption thing. He actually missed the place for a while but wouldn't tell us why. It's been like ten years since he was and Esme and Carlisle don't even remember why he was so attached since he never talks. It's sad." She said.

"I feel bad" I said. "What does she look like?" I asked.

"Long blonde hair, stick skinny she actually shows bones. High cheek bones, large, soulless blue eyes, fake boobs, fake tan, fake teeth, barely any eyebrow, plump lips, and slutty outfits." She summed the poor girl up. She tasted the second cake.

"Wow, seems like a catch" I joked, the third cake was gross.

"I know right?" she sighed. "He's only 24 too, and not to sound weird or anything, but let me tell you, Ed is hot" she laughed.

"How hot?" I joked again.

"Amazing bronze hair, emerald like eyes, strong jaw, chiseled chest, muscled thighs, and smart" she bragged.

"Sounds smoking" I laughed and choked on the piece in my mouth.

"And he's an ER doctor" She took a bite of the chocolate strawberry cake. A dreamy look passed over her face, while I used my fork to sample the same piece. We grinned at each other.

"Last step, finding a cake, done" I checked off which cake we chose and then we left.

WEDDING DAY

Alice looked amazing. Her dress was simple yet eloquent, with no sleeves, and a sweetheart neck line. She had a long train that her sister, Shayne trailed behind carrying. In her maid of honor dress, Riley, looked great. It was yellow with a white sash. Rose and I bride's maid dresses were light green floor length, with a yellow sash. After the ceremony there was the after party at the Cullen's house which was huge, and then the happy couple left for Rome. They'd be back in two weeks. Rose and Emmett drove me home so Rose could get her stuff anyway, and then they were leaving for some auto show in Ohio. I would lonely for the next two weeks.

ONE WEEK LATER

They were going to be home in seven days, too which I was way excited about. I had done nothing but work and clean my house, and now it was summer break, so there was nothing to distract me from. I cleaned out my fridge, my cupboards, my drawers, my closet, which was filled with new Alice like clothes, my bathroom shelves, everything. I was looking for something to clean when I saw the old chest. It was burnt in the corner and looked wicked fragile. I smiled and sat with it on the couch. It creaked when I opened it. Five years of dust came out, choking me. I coughed and sputtered, then looked inside.

It was lined in red velvet, with only a few things in it. There was a picture frame with a picture of a young girl that looked like me, and her father, smiling and laughing at the camera. The next thing was a gorgeous expensive looking ring that was stringed on a chain. It was white gold and spun delicately, with diamonds, emerald, and sapphires. A cat was also in there, like one you would win at the fair, along with a hair clip. The last thing was a locket with my old initials, B.S. This was the one with the black and white picture. I had put it in here after the terrible car crash.

Five years ago when I was 17 or 18, I was driving around on the highway looking for an exit. Traffic wasn't bad or anything, actually it was moving fast. I was driving along when out of no where a car bashed into the drivers side. I was lucky to survive they say. I lost my memory of my childhood years that night. I remember being little like four or five, then it's blank till the day in the hospital. I know I lived in an orphanage, know my parents died in 9/11, and know I wasn't treated well. The rescuers had found the locket and brought it to me at the hospital. I asked Haley and Brandon who was in the picture. They couldn't remember his name. I never remembered either.

I decided to stop reminiscing and go out and do something fun. I went to the mall and planned to buy Alice some things that she definitely wouldn't like. I was passing by Alice's favorite store, Bloomingdales, when I saw the prefect pair of shoes ever to walk the earth. They were Giuseppe Zanotti heels. The front had a jeweled front with three straps, and they were white. They were gorgeous. And over 1,000 dollars. I wanted them so badly though. This was my one real problem. I loved shoes, every type and kind. Problem was I couldn't walk in half of the ones I owned. But I had to get these. So I went in and asked for a size seven to try on. The saleslady came back with them and helped me put them on. They fit like a glove. I had no clue where I would where these too. They seemed also like a fancy wedding type, a gala event maybe. I wondered if I could talk Rose and Em into a proper wedding. The lady left me there to help someone else, as I strolled around checking out my feet. They made me like, five inches taller. The saleslady came back.

"Are you planning on buying those?" she asked. She looked kind of worried.

"Yes, why?" I asked her.

"They are the only size seven left, and they are a discontinued model, we have another customer who wants them" she said.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, but I think I want them" I smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll go tell her and then ring you up miss" she said and left. She returned with a blonde skinny woman on her heels. She seemed to be yelling at the sales woman.

"You don't understand. I need those for my wedding. They're perfect, you must do something" she yelled.

"I can't miss. I'm sorry but this woman got them first" she said again and again.

"I don't care" she screamed. She then turned towards me.

"Are you the one buying those shoes?" she snarled.

"Yeah, I am" I said calmly. She faked smiled when I answered her question with force.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I'm Sarah Jordan, and you are?"

"Izzy Hale, why should I give you the shoes?" I asked.

"They match my dress perfectly, I'm getting married" she said and shoved the ring into my face. It was expensive looking.

"Much be rich" I mused.

"Very, a doctor even" she smiled proudly.

I turned to the saleslady that was watching our conversation. "Excuse me, ma'am? Can you go ring those up, here's my card" I passed her my black Am X. She nodded and walked off.

"You little bitch" she snarled. Her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Hey babe" she said.

Response.

"I found the perfect shoes but they have only one size seven and some mean lady is going to buy them, even after I told her I was getting married" she whined.

Response.

"Fine" she snapped the phone shut.

"What no "I love you's" I asked. The lady came back with my shoes. I thanked her and grabbed my bag and card. She nodded and left.

"Well I got my shoes, see you later" I smiled at her with false cheeriness.

"Arghhh" a string of profanities came from her mouth.

I turned on my flat heel and left her standing there, mouth agape. That was the most fun I had that week, and before I knew it I was driving to the airport to pick up Jasper and Alice. Their flight was right on time.

"Alice, Jasper, over here!" I yelled as I spotted them. They waved frantically and rushed over.

"Iz! I missed you" Jasper hugged me first. Then Alice.

"How was the honeymoon?" I asked.

"It was amazing. We saw all the domes and things, and our hotel room had a huge tub with jets and like twenty different speeds, we spent most of our time there and god was it amazing" Alice rambled, I stopped her before it became to graphic.

"Alice, remember that even though I'm your best friend, your husband is still my brother and I need not know about his sex life" I warned. Jasper blushed while Alice laughed.

"Sorry, but out of my two girlfriends I can't tell anyone how many times and all those weird places like the hotel sauna, janitor closet, oh and who could forget-"Jasper clamped his hand over her mouth. She grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry" she mumbled. I laughed at her.

"Actually Alice, continue. I want to hear where my saintly brother likes to get it on" I said then blushed. "Wow did that sound weird" Alice laughed.

"Fine no details just location" she was about to say it when Jasper yelled.

"Alice!" he screamed. She grinned and winked at me.

"In the airplane bathroom" she blurted out. Jasper covered his head in shame while I held my sides together laughing till it hurt. Alice apologized and patted his back. They made up with a kiss.

"Eghhh" I moaned.

"Grow up Iz" Alice snapped. Jasper and I laughed.

"Come on, let's get you two lovers home" We walked out to the car.

"Why didn't Rose and Em come?" Jasper asked.

"They wanted some private time in my apartment, since they finally got all Rose's stuff into Em's" I said.

"Let's go to your place then and catch up" Alice suggested.

"Okay, and have I got a story to tell you" We rode in silence, or I did. Alice and Jasper sucked each others faces off. We finally arrived home.

"This is the last time I pick you two up from the airport. Jeez didn't you get enough action in Rome?" They ignored the comment. We walked to my apartment where we could hear Rose and Emmett talking. I knocked though to be safe. Rose opened the door smiling so bright it hurt.

"What's with the maniac smile Rose?" I asked.

"Well I have something to tell you" she said. It clicked. I turned to Emmett.

"Have you ever heard of protection?" I asked. He burst out laughing.

"Iz!" Rose screamed.

"Sorry, did I ruin your secret?" I asked smiling innocently at her.

"No, I'm not pregnant." she said.

"Just like when you said getting married in Vegas doesn't count. But it did, didn't it?" Jasper laughed.

"Stop, stop stop!" she whined and stomped her foot. Emmett calmed her down.

"If you'll listen I was going to tell you we've decided to get formally married in a huge procession, at the end of summer" she smiled.

"7 weeks?" Alice squealed. "It took me ages to plan mine!" she said dramatically.

"Alice you were engaged to Jasper for only two months" Emmett pointed out. Alice was about to interrupt when Rose stopped her.

"Stop! In seven weeks there will be a wedding at St. Maratha's on Elm. Then a reception at the Cullen's again. Iz, you're maid of honor, Alice bridesmaid. Ed is actually coming with his girlfriend this time. Iz you need to find a date, and Ed's fiancé will be in the procession too. The dresses are champagne, shoes too" Rose rushed out.

"What does your dress look like?" Alice asked. Rose dug through a folder on the coffee table and pulled out three pictures. There was a strapless off white one with waterfall beading and a huge train, a halter top ivory with a beaded bodice, and my favorite, a stunning pure white sweetheart top with empire waist and pearl beading.

"I like this one" I pointed to it.

"That was my favorite too, but shoes would be a problem" Rose sighed. I got an idea suddenly and ran to my room. Digging through my closet I found what I was looking for and rushed them out to Rose.

"Would these fit?" I asked her. She gasped when I opened the box.

"Oh, god there perfect!" She hugged me and tried them on. They fit her perfectly too. "When did you get them, and who are they buy?" she asked.

"A week ago, Giuseppe Zenotti"

"They're amazing, would you really let me wear them?" she was shocked, I usually never let anyone wear my shoes.

"Yeah, and now you don't need anything borrowed" I smiled. She hugged me tight while Alice inspected the shoes. We talked about more while Jasper and Emmett caught up on sport talk, and then they left. I was all alone. God, I really needed a boyfriend.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Alice and I had just finished our dress fitting and where planning on heading over to get some food at a local burger shack on the beach. But then Jasper called saying he was free for lunch and I told Alice she should go, and so she went. I decided to just go home and finish some paperwork. School started again in a month and a half. In two weeks there was the family dinner thing between both families. In two and a half there was the bachelor party, and in three there was their wedding. I was so bored with all this shit. That night was the first night I dreamed of my mystery best friend. I was singing happy birthday to someone, I couldn't see there face, and I gave him a small box wrapped in tissue. Inside was a watch meant for an older man. I recognized it as the one my father used to were. I grinned at the mystery friend and heard his voice. He thanked me for the gift, and gave me a huge bear hug. The dream changed to me standing on a door stoop. I hugged what I assumed was my best friend.

"I'll always love you Bella" he said.

"I love you too" I heard myself whisper, and then I woke up. I realized that it wasn't a dream exactly but memories fogged and confused. I knew one thing though, I needed to find out who he was and where he was.


	3. A day to forget and cherish

I didn't get any sleep thanks to my dream, the same one from a week ago. The young mystery boy intrigued me so much. I got out of my warm bed and hopped into the shower. After showering and dressing I was ready to go. Rose and I would be sampling cakes today. I was going to gain five pounds after all these weddings were through. With the dream and mystery boy still fresh in my mind I took out my old box and found the locket with my initials and the picture, deciding to wear it from now on.

We decided to have the same cake maker as Alice did, just a different flavor. After sampling millions of different combinations, we finally found the perfect one. It was dark chocolate cake, with chocolate dipped strawberries all around it with white frosting and drizzled chocolate on top. Getting the cake: check. Now all I had to do was well, everything else except the location and dresses. We were on to flowers next.

ONE WEEK OR SO LATER

Today was the family dinner, taking place at the Cullen's beach house, opposed to their regular one where Alice's reception was held, and needless to say, I wasn't thrilled. Luckily though I got to wear my new Zanotti heels. A few days ago Rose had gone out to pick up something down the mall and saw an even better pair of shoes for her wedding. They were strappy, and white, and cost a fortune, but she said they were worth it. Alice wore an olive green, thin strap, empire waisted cocktail dress by Donna Karan. Rose wore a Valentino yellow short sleeve dress that came mid thigh. And what did I wear? I being a good girl wore whatever Alice had found for me to match my shoes. That happened to be a Kay Unger high waist, white toped dress with a thin white belt and blue skirt. Blue happened to also be my color according to Alice. She also did my hair in an elegant chinagon. Hers was spiky as usual. She then did my makeup, nails, and anything else. I barely recognized myself in the mirror. I added my locket under the dress, invisible to everyone. I had worn it all week. Alice really needed a hobby. Rose walked in in her outfit to have Alice do her hair and makeup too. Then Alice did her own. We all finished up and left together. They decided to take Alice's Porsche, while I took my car.

Well it really wasn't my car. It was my fathers for now. He lended it to me while mine was being fixed. That was four months ago. My old Volvo sat in his garage while he played with his new Pagani Zonda, purchased at just under 550,000. This one was a navy blue limited edition Aston Martin. My father collected cars, nice cars. This one would be mine on my 24th birthday, which is in less then two months. Rose had gotten a vintage red convertible Lamborghini for her 24th and Jasper a silver Ferrari. I loved it.

Esme and Carlisle Cullen both worked in the medical field, Esme as a nurse and Carlisle as a doctor. I had met them a few other times before, but this was my first time at their beach house. It was huge and right on the water. I stumbled out of my car, almost tripping on my heels. I finally gained enough composure to stand straight. Rose and Alice laughed at me. I glared at them, and then Jasper and Emmett arrived. Jasper laughed at my shoes too and went to kiss Alice, since Alice and I had had a sleepover last night he hadn't seen his wife in a whole 12 hours. Emmett made some remark about Rose's dress, making her hit him playfully then suck each others faces off. Great I was like the fifth wheel. I cleared my throat. They laughed. We all walked to the door. It was locked and neither Alice nor Emmett owned a key, so we had to knock. Well Emmett knocked, and knocked, and knocked, until a frazzled looking girl came to the door yelling. She had crimped hair and a bohemian like dress on. She hugged Alice and Emmett tight. That was Shayne, I remembered, and then a handsome looking guy picked Alice right up off the ground and hit the back of Emmett's head, at the same time, that was Sam. And last was Riley. She wore a yellow sundress with her golden hair in a messy bun, which still looked great. She hugged Alice and was almost choked by Emmett. Still no sign of the mysterious Ed or Sarah.

Esme and Carlisle greeted us in the main dining room. Each wore light beachy colors to match the home. Esme in a pale green dress that complimented her soft caramel hair and eyes, and Carlisle in khakis and a matching pale green polo, with his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It's nice to see you Iz" Esme said. We hugged briefly, and then I did the same thing to Carlisle. Haley and Brandon weren't due for another 20 minutes though.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked Esme. She seemed relieved.

"Oh, thank you dear. I actually do need some" she smiled.

"Put me to work" I told her. It ended up that she needed help finishing the dinner and desert. So I didn't ruin my dress, she gave me a large t-shirt and apron, putting the same thing on herself. My heels definitely didn't match. For desert there was an angel food cake, with confection sugar, which got everywhere. Naturally when this happened we laughed so hard it hurt. It got all over Esme though, so she excused herself to wash off.

"When that's covered in sugar you can you back to the main room and place it on the table, and thank you for helping." She said.

"Do you want me to clean this up?" I gestured to the mess.

"No, that's okay, the cleaning staff can get it" she smiled again and left. I really liked her actually. She was nice and kind. I finished the masterpiece and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was coated in it too, but not as bad as Esme's. There were smudges on my cheek and nose, and even my legs. I was quite the sight. I heard Haley and Brandon's voices down the hall along with Rose and Alice's. Figuring they wouldn't care if I looked like this, I walked down to the main room, leaving the cake in the kitchen, still in the large hole ridden shirt and patchy brown apron.

I didn't realize the whole family would be in the room though. All of Alice's siblings, my parents, my siblings, Carlisle, and a few friends were all sitting there though. I immediately blushed. Alice and Rose fell to the floor laughing.

"What are you wearing?" my mother asked laughing.

"I was helping Esme make the cake" I defended myself.

"How?" my father asked.

"The fan went off and blew the sugar everywhere, that's why Esme's upstairs cleaning off" I really hated their laughter.

"It's a nice look on you" Jasper said between laughs. Blushing like mad, I looked around at the hysterical people.

"I think I'll keep myself like this the whole dinner" I announced just as Esme walked down the stairs.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind of course" I amended.

"No problem, sugar is an easy thing to get rid of" she shrugged. I looked at where people were sitting. Rose was beside Emmett and my parents, and Jasper and Alice were sitting on a loveseat. I smiled and walked straight to them. I stretched and sat right on Jasper, making sure to get his hair sugared. He groaned while Alice scooted off the seat trying not to get her dress dirty. I laughed at him and hugged him close. He tried to pull away, but couldn't. Everyone else laughed at him too. I took some of the sugar and drew a smiley face on his cheek. Alice came over and kissed it for him and then turned to me.

"Iz, please change, you can keep the sugar, just ditch the rags" she said. I sighed.

"Fine" and grumbled out and into the foyer and towards the kitchen.

"Iz, there's a duster in the closet that helps clean off the sugar!" Esme yelled.

"Thanks" I yelled back. I got rid of the rags, as Alice called them, and fixed my hair and makeup in the bathroom. Luckily the sugar didn't mess up anything to bad, and I still looked unrecognizable and stunning. I threw the rags in the hamper then went and got the duster to brush off my shoes and dress. The bell rang then.

"I can get it" I yelled to everyone.

"Thank you" Esme called back. I stopped dusting myself and opened the door. There were two people standing there. One a beautiful, bronze hair, green eyed brother I heard about, but never met, and the other a blonde slut that looked familiar. She didn't recognize me though.

"Who are you?" Ed asked.

"Oh, sorry Iz" I said and smiled. He was smoking hot, Alice was right. Sarah looked at me and then to the duster in my hand. She took off her coat and handed it to me.

"Thanks" she said and faked smiled. I fake smiled back at her. I looked at the coat. Then to her, and it struck me. She thought I was a maid.

"My pleasure" I smiled at them, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are in the main room with their guests" I told her. Edward pulled her away as I shut the door. They walked to the main room. I dumped the coat on a kitchen chair and grabbed my wonderful cake, since it still need to be placed in the main room. I strutted down the hall.

I saw Ed hugging Alice and swinging her around while she laughed. Then Emmett whacked Ed on the head and shook hands. He hugged Riley and Shayne to but without that much passion as he had done so with Alice, and shook Sam's hand. Esme got a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and Carlisle got a hug too. He was introduced to my parents and siblings again. Esme noticed me. I put the cake on the counter and then walked over to Alice and Jasper's love seat. I planted myself right in the middle of where they sat so close together.

"Leave room for the holy spirit" I said quoting a phrase Jasper would use when I made out with high school boyfriends. Jasper laughed and pushed me back so he could kiss Alice. I gagged in response and easily shifted so Alice was in my position and I was away from them. Ed and Sarah watched confused, they stared right at me.

"Is there something in my teeth?" I asked them. They blinked shocked.

"Who are you?" Ed asked confused again.

"Ed that's Jasper and Rose's sister, Izzy" Alice said, then laughed at his expression. "Who did you think she was?" she asked curious.

"Well to be honest by the way she had the duster and took Sarah's coat, I though she was a maid or something" he confessed, and then looked at me. "Sorry. I'm Alice and Emmett's brother, you can call me Ed-" Emmett cut him off.

"He likes Ed" he said. Ed protested but then gave in. Sarah nudged him.

"Oh, excuse me. This is my fiancé Sarah" he said.

"Pleasure" she said

"Same here" I smiled. Everyone engaged in pointless small talk about the wedding and other weddings until the real maid finally announced dinner. As luck had it I was seated between Emmett and Sarah, across from Alice. She shot me sympathic looks for my two neighbors. We all ate the meal in small conversation; after it was done I was interrogated.

"So, Iz right? What do you do for a living?" the Cullen's close aunt Ida asked.

"I'm a guidance counselor at the high school" I told her.

"Really?" she acted shocked.

"Yes, why?" I was curious now.

"Well I noticed your car, and your dress in quite top design, and those shoes are simply amazing, who hasn't seen Iz's shoes?" she asked loudly. Everyone turned to me. I blushed.

"I haven't" Haley said. Esme, Sarah and others hadn't either. Ida motioned for me to stand.

"Come on Iz, those are amazing shoes, and you have amazing legs" she crooned. People like Alice and Rose cheered me on. Yelling stand up. I sighed and pushed out my chair. Then got up and strutted around the table.

"We can't see them Iz" my mother complained. I walked over to her and struck my leg onto her chair, stretching it for all to see. I heard an intake of air and then some swears.

"Holy shit!" Sarah exclaimed and I knew now why she looked familiar. She was the bitch from the shoe store that had wanted these. "Are those Zanotti's?" she asked.

"They are" I replied. She realized what I had realized then too.

"You're the bitch?" she asked. People at the table gasped with shock.

"You mean you right?" I asked innocently.

"No you. I was the on getting married and you couldn't let me have that one pair that would match perfect?" she asked fuming.

"Well maybe if acted a bit nicer I would have" I replied shortly.

"I was nothing but nice" she seethed.

"Yeah, flaunting your rock in my face? Yelling at that poor saleslady? Bragged about marrying a doctor?" I asked her. She stared me down.

"I did no such thing" she proclaimed.

"Oh, and what did you do?" I asked.

"I was polite and explained the situation. I told you and begged you. You answered nastily and with attitude, then flaunted the bought shoes in my face and left" she yelled. Everyone was staring wide mouthed.

"You weren't polite, didn't beg, I didn't answer with attitude. But I did flaunt the shoes in you face and leave" I smiled again at her. Alice started to laugh. Then Rose, then Emmett, then my parents, then the Cullen's and children, and lastly Ed. Sarah fumed.

"You lying bitch!" she screamed.

"Sarah!" Ed was shocked at her outbreak. She ignored him. She stood up and walked over to me. And slapped me right across the face, just like that. There was a shocked eerie silence in the room. But I wasn't paying attention. That slap had brought back some flashbacks. They weren't good ones though.

FLASH BACK

Me as a little girl, about 10. My brown curls were flat and greasy. I was sitting alone in the corner shivering, even though it was warm. I could hear my mother, Renee, moaning and screaming out things. There was the squeaking of mattress springs, more groaning and moaning. I attempted to cover my ears, but I could still hear. Then it all stopped and someone came out from the door. It was a man. Tall, dark, and drunk looking. This was Phil, my step dad. He smiled in a sick way at me, it made me scared. He came closer and closer till he was on top of me. Bending down he picked me up and through me into the bathroom, locking the door and drawing the shades on the way. I cowered into the corner. He slowly took off the only clothes he had one, boxer. He then grabbed mine. Off went my little pink tank, then my little white shorts, followed by my white underwear. He forces himself upon me, thrusting in and out, whilst I scream in pain, scream for my mother, my father, anyone. My mother hears and yells shut up. She's to wasted and high to care. Phil laughs and keeps going in and out and in and out, again and again and again. Tears stream down my faces, and there's blood. I never liked blood. I fainted at its sight. Waking up I realize that I'm alone in the house once more, and cry myself to sleep on the dirty bathroom floor.

END

And now I'm standing frozen in the Cullen's dining room, everyone staring at me.

"Iz?" my mother repeats and repeats again and again.

"Izzy? Come on, don't play with us!" Jasper says.

"Are you okay?" Alice asks. I slowly blink, and crumple to the ground. Tears pour slowly down my face as I sob harder and harder. I finally remembered my childhood, and now I couldn't wait to forget. I was raped over and over by my mother's boyfriend. My mother didn't care either. I can feel a small and a large hand on my shoulders. I realize they belong to Alice and Jasper. I hear chairs being pushed away as the aunts and siblings leave. I notice Ed drag Sarah out of the room yelling. The only ones left are my parents, Emmett, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. I let Jasper help me off the ground and buried my face in his strong chest. I completely break down, soaking his shirt with tears. Alice pats my back comfortingly, while Haley smoothes my hair and Rose watches on with a frightened look on her face. I look to her.

"I'm sorry Rose" I say, she looks at me like I have two heads.

"Why?" she asked.

"I ruined your dinner with the whole shoe thing and melt down" I told her.

"I don't care Iz. But are you okay? You just stared into space for like ten minutes shaking, then collapse" she said.

"Ten minutes?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you feel okay?" Haley asked.

"I remember some things from my past, and a slight headache" I confessed.

"Iz, I know you hate his fiancé, but can you please let Ed check your head and see if you're okay?" Rose asked.

"Why can't Carlisle or Esme?" I asked.

"Ed specializes in trauma, specifically brain. You hit your head too" Emmett told me.

"Fine" I gave up. Alice went to go get him, when I smelt smoke, which triggered another flashback.

FLASH

I was sitting looking happy and lovingly at my real father, Charlie. We seemed to be in a hospital. I was looking out the window when I saw a huge fire and smoke everywhere on the NYC horizon. I saw my father leave to go help, but he never came back. I sat crying on the medical table until a nurse came in and took me to a waiting room. No one ever came for me. I spent the night in the hospital chair, as victims came in. I waited for two days, nothing. Then one of my father's friends came in. He looked tired and dirty, but unhurt. He smiled sadly and sat down.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he said, "You're father was in the North Tower fighting the flames when it collapsed. He saved so many lives, you should be proud" he hugged me and said a few more words, then left. Sarah the social worker then came. She took me to a foster home where there were seven other children. No one liked me since I yelled and cried in my sleep. They teased me.

END

I again was frozen in the Cullen's dining room. Although this time it seems I collapsed into Jaspers arms, which was currently yelling my name and shaking me. I felt more tears falling and choked back my sobs, two escaped though. I gained strength.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"You just stared into space for a solid eight minutes and seven seconds" my father spoke up.

"Sorry" I said.

"Iz, don't say sorry, it's not your fault" my mother said. She smiled sadly at me. I straightened out from Jaspers arms.

"Thanks"

"No problem sis" he ruffled my hair. I noticed that Ed was staring at me with a quizzical look on his face. I stared back. He didn't blush or look away.

"Staring is rude" I stated. He laughed. His laugh was light and familiar? I wasn't sure why.

"I'm the doctor here, just trying to gather symptoms" he said.

"Iz, be nice" Rose warned. Ed walked closer.

"Any history of seizures?" he asked.

"Nope" I popped the P

"Fainting?"

"No"

"Are you dizzy? Nauseous? Aching?" he asked.

"No, no, and no" he sighed and thought.

"History of memory loss?" he asked.

"Yes" I admitted.

"How and when?" he asked.

"Car crash, four or five years ago" I answered.

"Short term or long term memories?" Jeez, he loved questions.

"I couldn't remember my childhood until I was adopted" I told him.

"You were adopted?" he asked shocked.

"Is that medically relevant?" I asked. He laughed again.

"Witty aren't we?" he asked.

"Hey it's you fiancé that got me into this mess" I retorted. Haley buried her face in her hands, Brandon sighed, and everyone else laughed. "It's true mom, dad" I protested.

"Iz, Ed is nice enough to do this, please be polite" my mother begged.

"No, no. She's right, it was Sarah's fault. I'm doing this to fix her mess" he seemed angry at her. Alice winked at me.

"No, Iz provoked the poor girl. With all this commotion, that's punishment enough. I'm sure Iz forgives her, right Iz?" she prompted.

"No" I answered. That cracked Emmett up, but as quickly silenced by Esme.

"Iz!" my father yelled.

"She slapped me!" I yelled at them.

"And she said sorry" my mother defended the girl.

"I don't remember that" I said stubbornly. The Cullen children and my siblings seemed amused by the conversation.

"That's because you were in la-la land" my mother said.

"That doesn't count then" Before my parents could say anything else, Sarah walked in. Jasper and Emmett rushed to my side, as did Rose and Alice.

"I won't slap her" she held her palms up in surrender. "I came to apologize, Iz. It was wrong to slap you and accuse you of false things. I was just so pissed because the weddings in a month and I'm still missing shoes. I'm so sorry though, I never meant to make that fainting frozen thing happen, please forgive me?" she asked. She was a good actress. My mother nudged my back, as did my father. Emmett pinched me for some odd reason.

"Ouch!" I yelled out.

"Are you in pain?" Stupid Dr. Ed and his questions.

"Yeah, your brother pinched me" I sighed, "And I accept you apology Sarah" I said quieter. She smiled and hugged me. My mother smiled.

"Thanks you so much Bella" she said. "I'm also sorry to have ruined your party Rosalie and Emmett, and cause a disturbance in your home Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, as well as everyone else." She told everyone. Esme talked to Sarah while Ed finished his exam. He asked more questions then I thought possible, and then needed to feel my head.

"Can you pull your hair tight?" he asked. I did.

"Tell me if it feels tender or hurts" he warned. It felt weird actually, like a bad head massage. He finished. "No pain?" he asked.

"Other then the pain from you horrible head massage no" he wasn't that gentle.

"Sorry" he apologized. "I think when Sarah" he cast a disdainful look at her. "Slapped you, it brought back memories, which left you staring into space" he concluded.

"I could've told you that" I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" he asked and smiled.

"I said I could have told you that" I yelled to him. He smiled even more.

"Then why didn't you?" he joked. Alice and Emmett laughed. I turned to glare at them, but slipped on my heel and fell flat on my butt. Everyone laughed now, even Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Ed looked down at me with a smile on his face.

"Need a hand?" he joked.

"Yes, actually I do" I reached up. He extended his hand to me, revealing a silver watch on his wrist. It looked old, and was a bit big on his wrist. I recognized it though from my dreams, and then I had another flashback.

FLASHBACK

I was sitting with a younger version of what looked like Ed Cullen. It was just like my previous dream, without the fogged faces. And I knew the people here too. I, Isabella Swan, was giving Edward Masen his birthday gift, in June at a New Jersey orphanage. Edward smiled at the gift; it was a watch, to big now but would fit him later. The scene changed to me crying and Edward hugging me, both falling asleep together on my small bed. Me waking up with my head on his shoulder. Every night, just the same. _Change_. A blonde kid teasing me, Edward defending me,_ Change_ Edward giving me my birthday gift, the locket with the picture, me meeting the Hales, Edward meeting the Cullen's, me meeting Esme, me running into Carlisle, me crying as we pulled away, the piece of paper flying out the open window, which is why I never called him.

END

I looked directly into those familiar emerald eyes. They were concerned and unsure. Suddenly so was I. What if this wasn't Edward Masen from Jersey. I grabbed his hand and let him pull me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You were adopted to right?" I ignored his question.

"That's not important" he answered.

"Your name is Edward, isn't it? Edward Masen Cullen?" I asked again.

"Again, not important"

"Your real parents and brother died in a car crash, didn't they?" I asked.

"How did you know this?" he asked. "And again not important though" he added.

"You lived in a new Jersey orphanage for two years?" I waited for another not important comment.

"How do you know this?" he asked instead completely skipping the b.s.

"I also know that that watch was a gift" I stated. He stared at the watch. "Who gave it to you?" I asked.

"My best friend" he whispered. Everyone in the room looked on confused at our topics. "She was adopted the day I was, I never saw her again. She never called. My wedding is on her birthday, she'd be turning 24." He said. I was shocked her had remembered or cared about my birthday. I smiled at him this had to be my best friend.

"How come you never told me any of this Ed?" Sarah asked pouting at him.

"Yeah, you never talk about your old life or your best friend" Esme put in. "I remember the little girl, brown curls and soft brown eyes. She ran right into Carlisle and fell down before she left" Esme laughed at the memory. I did too, even though they didn't know I was that girl.

"It's never come up" Ed said shortly.

"It helps if you talk about things once and awhile" I told him.

"Okay. Her name was Bella. She had no one in the world left to go to, so she ended up being my roommate. I remember for the first few nights she cried and screamed in her sleep. One night I woke her up, she told me about the dream. It was horrible. I sat on her bed and hugged her until we fell asleep like that. Every other night after that she'd always wake up on my chest. She never had those nightmares again." He said.

"That's so sweet" Alice chirped. Jasper and she were sitting on a chair together. Emmett had Rose leaning on him, as he leaned against the wall. Ed had sat down on a chair beside Sarah and Esme. Carlisle stood by the door with Brandon, and Haley sat across from where I stood.

"Is that where you got the watch?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, it was a birthday gift from her. It was her father's before he died; she said it was for a guy not a little girl. For her birthday I gave her my mother's antique locket, their initials were the same" he smiled at the memory. They were the same people. This was my Edward, my savior. "I can't believe she never called me" he muttered.

"Maybe she lost the number" I told him.

"Or maybe she just didn't want to, now that she had family" Sarah said "I had a best friend once that only talked to me because I had money, then her father got rich, and I never heard from her again. She used me" I was shocked so was Ed by the looks of it.

"I'm sure it wasn't the money that made her ditch you" I told her. That sent my mother and father over the moon.

"ISABELLA MARIE HALE!" my mother yelled at the same time my father yelled "ISABELLA SWAN!" No one talked or moved after that.

"Sorry" I mumbled to Sarah. She didn't answer, she attacked. I suppose it was my fault though this time. She tore at my dress, while I ripped her hair out of her little bun. She clawed at my neck, while I kicked her shins. Then she ripped my necklace right off of my neck, breaking the chain. It sailed through the air and hit Ed's head. We both stopped and stared at him while he picked it up. Shock covered his face. He turned to locket over in his palm and opened it slowly. He stared at the picture for awhile and then looked directly at me.

"Bella?" he whispered. I smiled at him. Then I was attacked again. Only this time it was by someone hugging me so close it hurt. Edward had ran to me and picked me up in an Emmett worthy hug. I struggled to breathe as he swung me around and around laughing.

"Can't breathe" I gasped out. He stopped quickly.

"Sorry, but is it really you Bella?" he asked. I nodded and was picked right off the ground again. "I missed you so much Bella" he whispered in my ears.

"Me too" I hugged him back tight. We stood there for what seemed like forever until Sarah screeched.

"What the hell?" she yelled. We broke apart.

"Sorry" Edward said.

"Me too" I added. Sarah fumed.

"Are you cheating on me?" she asked Edward.

"No, it's not like that" he said. Alice and Emmett seemed amused by all of this.

"Then why where you hugging and twirling her around?" she asked. Some how I had managed to give her a bloody lip. I answered for Edward.

"Because I'm his best friend" I answered. She got even madder.

"What? His best friend is Emmett, not you" she glared at me.

"Do you ever listen to what you fiancé actually says?" I asked. Esme interrupted before Sarah could start a fight again.

"Ed, Iz, please explain. Sarah isn't the only confused one" she said.

"Simple, this is Bella, my best friend" Edward told her.

"What? The little girl from the orphanage?" she asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"How do you know?" she asked. Edward picked the locket up from the table and passed it to her. She opened it gently. She smiled at the picture. "You were such a cute kid" she told him. The locket was passed around to everyone.

"This is too weird, I mean Iz and Ed were best friends, and then unknown to them, their adopted brother and sister marry the other's brother and sister" Alice pointed out.

"This should go to Jerry Springer" Emmett said. That cracked everyone up. Tonight was probably the best and worst night ever, but in the end I think it was worth it.

**Review please. My story will prob. Be only two or three more chapters, since they're so long. Although I could make them shorter, review if you want them long or short. Thanks**

**Xoxo**

**Makena'lei**


	4. Disaster

After finally finding my best friend I needed details. What had happened in his life? Was he happy? What kind of life does he live? I could barely contain myself. Then Emmett made that Jerry Springer crack and I realized my life was almost perfect.

"Come in the living room, we need to talk" I dragged Edward onto the couch and sat opposite him. Everyone else stayed in the dining room talking about wedding details, and other stuff. I sat down opposite him on the huge leather couch.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Everything," I answered. He laughed at me.

"Okay, after I left we moved to Chicago, I had a brother Emmett and my sister Alice. We bonded together and became very close. We all were adopted. Emmett was six months older and Alice a year and a half younger. I went to a private school until high school and then transferred to Chicago Public High. I graduated second in my class. I applied to Dartmouth, Brown, and Duke. I finally decided to go with Carlisle's favorite, which was Brown. I graduated a year ago and am starting a residency at Chicago Country General. Now what about you?" he asked.

"Well after I was adopted I moved to Chicago too. I went to public school though. In high school I was fourth in my class and then went UI for child psychology. I work a the high school as a guidance counselor." I told him.

"Boyfriends?" he asked

"No, how'd you meet Sarah?" I asked.

"Her father was admitted to the hospital when I was there about a year ago waiting for my father to talk to him. He was her fathers doctor." He said.

"How romantic, hospitals and death" I laughed. He laughed too.

"He didn't die though, any pets?"

"No, you?" There were some weird questions, but it wasn't awkward.

"No, favorite color?"

"Green"

"Brown"

"Favorite ice cream?" I asked.

"Cookie dough"

"Same" And the questions went on and on, until it was almost one in the morning. We realized this when I started to nod off while he asked a question, which was most outrageous dare, and I told him 24. We laughed at it's stupidly. Then forgot all about the questions when Esme informed us that there was a tornado warning for Chicago city. Apparently there was a huge twister 20 miles away from city limits and it was quickly moving toward us. We all screamed and panicked for a few minutes.

"Hey!" Emmett screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone shut up and stared at him. Everyone included my family, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Ed, and Sarah. Riley had taken Sam and Shayne to her new apartment to stay over. And all the aunts and uncles were long gone.

"Thank you Emmett" Carlisle said. "There is a warning that the tornado may hit this very area, so we're all going to go down to the basement. Follow me" he said.

There basement wasn't a very boring place. There was a pool table, a ping pong table, three leather sofas on one side with an arm chair, and two on the other side. They had millions of board games and decks of cards. Well this would be fun.

Emmett automatically started to get bored.

"I'm bored Rosie" he would whine, and Rose would kiss him to shut up. But that started to fail after fifteen minutes when all they could do was kiss.

"I have an idea!" He yelled. He was like a little kid at Christmas.

"What is it?" Edward asked worried.

"Truth or Dare" he jumped up and sown he was so excited. After he begged and pleaded for five minutes everyone except the parents who were dosing off on the two sofas in way back corner, agreed to play. Emmett got to go first.

"Okay who should I pick?" His evil grin made us all hope it wasn't ourselves. He smiled even wider, and we knew he had chosen a victim. "I pick Ed" he said. Edward's eyes opened in shock.

"Dare" he said in a strong even voice. Emmett chuckled.

"I dare you cuddle up to Mrs. Brandon" he said. Jasper, Rose and I laughed. My mother was asleep, and she loved to cuddle in her sleep. My father was asleep too, but Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were watching a movie on a portable DVD.

"Seriously?" Edward looked scared.

"Go on, get get" Emmett picked him off the ground and pushed him toward the parents.

"I feel like I'm in high school again" he muttered as he slowly stalked over to Haley. He paused and sensed the situation. He then shrugged and lied on the couch pressing his back against my mother. It was odd to watch. Haley then sensed the person and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in tight. His eyes bulged out of his head.

"Hey baby" Haley talked in her sleep a lot. Edward took that as the chance to untangle himself and run over back to us. Esme and Carlisle hadn't even noticed anything.

"Okay, Rose truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth" she said.

"Why on earth did you marry such an oaf?" he asked. Emmett whacked him hard o the head. He winced in pain. Everyone else minus, Sarah laughed.

"Cause I love" She made a kiss face and smooched his forehead, then pinched his dimpled cheeks.

"Alice" Rose started.

"Dare" she answered before Rose could even ask.

"Dare you to strip to your lingerie and pole dance, where everyone, even Esme and Carlisle can see you" she smirked.

"What?" Alice gasped.

"You heard me, go" Emmett praised her devious dare. Alice pouted and then gave up. She walked briskly to the pole and slowly started to remove her dress, under which she wore frilly lace underwear in leopard print. Jasper watched with his tongue hanging out. Edward looked away. And Emmett, well Emmett will be Emmett. He cat called and jeered at his own sister. Carlisle and Esme pretended to be oblivious to the game. She finished and then sat in Jasper's lap

"Okay, Emmett truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Dare!" he shouted. His parents whispered yelled at him. He pouted like a little child.

"I dare you to drink the toilet water" She said. I actually gagged on that one. I got dared that once and then threw up on my ex-boyfriend. Emmett seemed to have no problem, he ran to the bathroom with Alice at his heels, and then returned a minute later with water on his shirt, and a grossed out looking Alice. Rose just shook her head.

"Let's see" Emmett twiddled his thumbs and stroked his chin like a mad scientist. "Iz, truth or dare?" Only Edward called me Bella.

"Truth" I was the biggest chicken ever. He just grinned again.

"How many times have you gotten it on with a different person?" I really wished I picked dare. Their were gasps from everyone sitting, maybe even Esme and Carlisle. I blushed fire engine red.

"What?" I yelped.

"You heard, I want a number" He grinned.

"In front of my brother, sister, parents, and my best friend?" Emmett was an evil genius.

"Yup" Stupid Emmett. I quickly counted all the times I had done it with a different person. They would most definite make fun of me, or be ashamed.

"12" I said quickly and quietly.

"12?" Rose asked, shocked. They probably all thought I was a virgin.

"Yes" I looked at the suddenly interesting carpet.

"Wow, Iz gets around" Emmett whistled.

"Iz, when, who?" Jasper looked like a fish of water. Any older brother would too.

"Not your turn" I told him. "Okay, Jasper truth or dare?" I changed the subject.

"Truth" he said.

"How many times have you?" Let's see if Mr. Innocent was actually so innocent. He looked embarrassed, and then sighed.

"Seven" he said. Alice patted his back, there were no hard feelings. No one made fun of my high number compared to his low one. Not even Emmett. I realized now that everyone was basically falling asleep. Rose was dozing off against Emmett, and Sarah was already asleep on the couch. Only Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmett and I were still lucid.

"Let's quit" I suggested.

"No, I want names" Jasper demanded.

"Of all of them?" I was not going to list them, or was I?

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours"

"Fine, in high school there was Freddy King, Jack Hill, John Chow, Jimmy Fray, Tim Smith, Shawn Downey, and James McKay. In college there was Henry Mack, Joe Abridge, Shane Gray, Luke Mann, and Tyler Newton."

"Wow, I'm going to kill Freddy, Jack, and Shawn. They were my best friends, not yours. Okay, in high school there was Noelle Osgood, Blair Perry, Emily Rose, Avery Shayne, and Ivory Weber. College was Lena Black and Alice of course" his voice was getting drowsy and Alice had since fallen asleep along with Emmett. So him and Rose were now lying on the floor with pillows and a blanket, Alice and Jasper were curled on the loveseat and Sarah was on a recliner. Edward was looking for a radio to check the tornado threat. I knew I would never sleep if that was coming.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, it ripped through oak park, which is like fifteen miles from this house." He said.

"Which way is it coming?" I asked. He said that it wouldn't come that close to the water even though it was just a lake. We were supposed to be safe.

"So there's a chance it could come?" I asked. My voice was raspy at the sudden knowledge that everyone I knew and loved could die.

"Yes, but please don't worry" he walked over and put a comforting arm around my shoulder. I relaxed a bit. He sighed.

"We probably shouldn't wake them if it hits, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, no need for them to worry" I agreed. Poor Alice would faint. So we sat on the last couch and talked and talked. We talked about all the children we knew from the orphanage, if we knew any that had kept in touch with and life in general. I found myself listening as he admitted he was afraid of getting married, that even though he loved Sarah so much, he didn't know if he was ready. He explained that she was the one pushing for marriage, children, a home in the suburbs. She wanted the huge wedding too, he wanted small. She wanted one child, he wanted to adopt. They were different but I could tell he loved her.

"It's like sodium and chlorine, two very different things, that form salt" he said. I couldn't help it. I broke off laughing hysterically. It was such a strange comparison.

"Are you the sodium or chloride?" I asked.

"Neither it was just an example" he was blushing a bit. He actually looked quite cute. I laughed again.

"Stop laughing" he said.

"Sorry" I controlled my laughter. We talked a bit more before I started to drift off to sleep.

I dreamed about horrible things. It was poor terror. The worst nightmare ever, worst then the ones at the orphanage or half way house. I was scared for the first time in forever.

I awoke to a scream, as did everyone else except Rose, Emmett, and Sarah. I realized that while I slept I had cuddled towards Edward. His arms were around me and my head was on his chest, just like old times. We noticed at the same time, and quickly untangled ourselves and looked to the person who screamed. It was Alice. She was shaking and looked really frightened. Jasper was slowly rubbing her back and kissing her forehead. There were tears streaming down her face. Esme and Carlisle ran to there daughter, as Haley and Brandon walked over. Edward offered his hand to help me off the couch and we too walked to Alice.

"What happened Allie, what is it?" Jasper asked soothingly. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"It's coming" she whispered.

"What is?" Esme asked.

"The tornado, less then five minutes." She said. We all looked at her confused.

"How do you know?" Haley asked.

"I saw it, we need to hurry" she got up and started dragging pillows and blankets to the storage closet. It was tiny and concrete, with no windows and a steel door. Haley started mumbling how this was all just a bad dream. But everyone else started helping Alice fill the closet. I looked to Edward.

"When Alice was five she dreamed that Emmett would fall off his tree house, and crack his skull open. Esme and Carlisle found her screaming and crying because she thought he was dead. The next morning our cat got up into the tree and couldn't get down. No one except Sam and I were with him. The cat jumped and Emmett tried to reach him, but fell. His skull cracked open just as Esme and Carlisle and Alice walked through the front door. She later dreamed that the kitchen would burn after cupcakes caught fire. It was Valentines Day and Riley was baking them for her boyfriend, but forgot and fell asleep. The smoke woke Alice a nap" he said.

"So, she's psychic?" I asked.

"Sort of" he said.

"That's cool" And it was. I knew Alice was special. So without another word I picked up some pillows and carried them into the closet. Someone woke Emmett, and Jasper carried Rose while Edward carried Sarah and then we all sat on the floor with the radio. Jasper tuned it.

"Tornado update. Warning to all residents near the Lake shore area. The tornado is heading at speeds of 98 miles an hour to your area. All residents should head to secure locations to wait it out. Again, the tornado is heading to Lake Shore area. It is now tearing through the south side, heading to Lake View."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Lake view" Edward replied. I was sitting between him and Jasper. Sarah was in his lap, still asleep. Beside him were Esme and Carlisle, then Emmett holding a sleeping Rose, then Haley and Brandon, then Alice and Jasper, and Me. Jasper held my hand, while Edward's hand was around my waist? It was now exactly five minutes since Alice had told us her dream.

As if on cue there were loud winds and the room shook. I couldn't believe what deep sleepers Rose and Sarah were. Alice was buried in Jasper's chest crying and shaking. Emmett held onto Rose tighter then ever. Esme huddled closer to Carlisle and my parents did the same. Edward pulled me up against his chest at the same time that he drew his other arm and pulled Sarah up so my head almost touched hers. We could hear the destruction of wood and glass, and then the door flew open. It was chaos outside. The house was destroyed completely. The tornado was right on top of us. It was dusty and smoky. Everyone fell straight on their stomachs and gripped pipes and walls for supported. Edward protected Sarah with his body and gripped my hand. The basement ceiling collapsed, burying us all under rubble us the tornado sped away. Then something hard hit my head when everything fell apart, and blackness came.

EPOV

When we first walked into the house, Sarah and I that is, I thought she was a maid. Even so I still thought her gorgeous and stunning. Sarah had treated her like dirt though. And I felt bad when she was slapped, and then collapsed, so I offered to take a look at her. She was witty and smart, I liked her a lot truth be told. And then I had started to talked about my old best friend Bella, this new girl Iz had reminded me a lot of her. And Sarah made that horrible and bitchy remark, on how Bella had used me. I knew it was false though, she loved me and I loved her. And Iz stuck up for me, probably because she hated Sarah, but I was fine with that. And her parents yelled her name at the same time, there was something familiar about that name too. Then Sarah tore at her dress, while she ruined Sarah's hair, and kicked her shins. Then Sarah clawed her neck and off went a necklace, and it was headed straight to me. It hit my head with a thud, then fell into my hand.

It was a locket. It was nice too, with engravings B.S. Wait was this? Could it be? After all this time my angel was here? Before I even knew what I was doing I was running full speed toward her frail body. I swung her in my arms and hugged her close. She smiled up at me.

"Can't breathe" she gasped. I dropped her quickly. I didn't want to kill her after all this time.

"Sorry, is it really you Bella?" I asked.

She nodded. "I missed you so much" I said and picked her up again. She hugged me back, tightly. We stood like that until my charming fiancé screeched, "What the hell is going on here?"

I dropped her gently again.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"Me too" Bella echoed. Sarah was fuming.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"No its not like that" I defended.

"Then why are you hugging and twirling her around?" she was seething. She looked even worse with the bloody lip. I never noticed but she really was quite ugly compared to my Bella. Wait, Bella, she's not mine.

"Because I'm his best friend" Bella answered, sort of smugly.

"What? His best friend is Emmett not you" Sarah said.

"Don't you ever listen to what you're fiancé says?" Bella asked. I could answer that, no she never listened to me.

"Ed, Iz, please explain. Sarah isn't the only one confused" Esme pleaded, so she wouldn't have to call the police if another fight broke out.

"Simple, Bella is my best friend" I said.

"What? The little girl from the orphanage?" She asked. I told her yeah. She asked how I knew so I showed her the locket. She cooed at the picture of cute little me and Bella. She passed the locket around.

"This is too weird, I mean Iz and Ed were best friends, and then unknown to them, their adopted brother and sister marry the other's brother and sister" Alice pointed out.

"This should go to Jerry Springer" Emmett said.

We all went separate ways when Bella dragged me into the living room to talk. I could barely hear the woman talking about the wedding plans, and the men talking sports. Sarah shot daggers at me as I sat on the couch near Bella. We asked each other millions of questions ranging from favorite color to ice cream. Nearing two a.m. Bella started to drift asleep. And then the tornado was announced. And people panicked until we got to the basement. We all settled down and played truth or dare.

I couldn't believe Emmett would ask her that. I was curious though too. She blushed then admitted to 12. Wow. A few comments were made, and then she asked Jasper. Then as Rose dozed off she listed names and then Jasper listed his. Sarah was still asleep on the couch; she hadn't spoken to me since I had explained who Bella was. This was going to be a bad fight when we got home. Emmett and Jasper then fell asleep. I got up to check the status of the storm. It had torn through Oak Park which wasn't that far from here, and it was heading this way. She seemed scared at the information about Oak Park, so I left out the coming this way part.

We sat on the couch, and talked again. She was easy to talk to and I didn't worry about her gossiping to my brothers or family. I told her everything. And then I admitted that I was afraid to be married. I knew that I loved Sarah, but spending forever with her scared me. I told Bella that we had so little in common, but so much too. Sarah wanted children soon, then a house far from the city, and the huge wedding. I really wanted a small private ceremony. I wanted a loft in downtown, and maybe a dog. I wanted to adopt a child too, with my past and everything, but she wanted her own child. I then compared us as a couple to sodium and chloride, and Bella started laughing at me. She gasped for breath and got it long enough to ask which one I considered myself to be. I answered neither and blushed. She laughed at my red cheeks too. After her laughter subsided we talked a bit more, and then she started to fall asleep.

She looked so innocent and peaceful when she slept. With her dark curls surrounding her face like a halo and her smooth pale skin, she was a picture perfect angel. She then started to whimper and struggle in her sleep. She thrashed and moaned. Without even thinking about it, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. I started to hum quietly a song I had composed myself. She calmed down and started to just fret and twitch in her sleep until she was peaceful again. With her calm and safe, I was able to fall asleep myself.

A familiar scream woke me up. It wasn't Bella though, but Alice. She had woken everyone except Rose and Sarah. I noticed Bella and I were still tangled to we broke apart. My parents rushed to Alice's side, followed by Haley, Brandon, and Emmett. Jasper was meanwhile rubbing Alice's back. I knew that Alice had had another seeing dream. She told us the tornado was coming. Haley and Brandon doubted her, but Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and her started to fill the closet with supplies. Bella looked up to me for an answer. I explained the whole dream psychic thing, and she didn't question it. She started to help too.

It was four minutes after Alice had seen the twister. We were all locked inside the closet. Bella was beside me wrapped around my arm. She looked scared. Sarah was almost in my lap, still dead asleep, as was Rose in Emmett's lap. At the five minutes mark, there was the unmistakable roar of a twister. I instantly clutched Bella closer to my chest, and as a second thought, did the same with Sarah. Bella buried her voice in my chest.

We could hear the destruction of wood and glass, and then the door flew open. It was chaos outside. The house was destroyed completely. The tornado was right on top of us. It was dusty and smoky. Everyone fell straight on their stomachs and gripped pipes and walls for supported. I was on top of Sarah, holding Bella's hand. The basement ceiling collapsed, burying us all under rubble us the tornado sped away. I was separated from Bella by sheet metal. I was able to move my hand before it was crushed though. Sarah woke up then. She looked around.

"Did I sleep through a twister?" she asked.

"Yes, come we need to see if everyone's okay" I pulled her to her knees and we crawled toward my family. She stayed quiet. We got to Esme and Carlisle first. They were still on their stomachs. For a second I thought they were dead. I ran to them.

"Mom, dad, are you alive?" I asked frantically. Then thankfully Esme rolled over, as did Carlisle.

"A little sore, but nothing serious. How about you?" Carlisle asked. He pulled Esme to his side at the same time and checked to make sure she was fine. She passed his test. They kissed quickly.

"We're fine. I don't know about anyone else though" I was scared. Was Bella okay? Was she alive, in pain, dead? My thoughts were muddled.

"Let's fine them then" Esme said. Even though we were all toghet in the tiny closet, we were all now spread through the destroyed basement. I spotted blonde hair and ran to it. It was Rose and Emmett.

"Rose, Emmett" I screamed. Emmett stirred a bit and then groaned. I kneeled down as Carlisle examined Rose. Emmett had a nasty gash on his arm, but other then that looked fine. There was a couch on him though.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked.

"My arm. I think it need to be cut off" Such a drama queen. He was fine. I pulled him out from under the couch and wrapped his arm with one of the arm cover things.

"Where's Rosie?" he asked concerned.

"Dad's with her, checking her out. She looks fine though" I told him. He grimaced.

"Perverts" he joked.

"I meant Carlisle was using his doctor skills to make sure she'd live to put up with another day of you, and she passed the test." He didn't listen though. He ran and picked her up then kissed her. They started the whole sappy "I'm glad you're alive" and "I love you so much baby".

"Stop being mushy. We're still missing five others" I told them. They stopped and grabbed each others hands. We then started to look for Haley and Brandon who sitting near Emmett and Rose.

It was horrible. They were definitely dead. Rose cried nonstop into Emmett's shoulder. Esme was crying on Carlisle's. Emmett and Carlisle also both had silent tears rolling down there faces. Sarah puked at the sight. Even I cried. It was such a horrible tragedy. Her neck was twisted at an odd angle, a pole sticking through his waist. His blonde hair was matted with blood, her dress crimson red. Bella would be devasted. So would Jasper. They were there parents, and now they were gone. I found a sheet in the rubble and quickly covered them as Emmett led Rose to a safe looking corner. Carlisle sat Esme down on a chair.

"Sarah, stay with Esme, Carlisle and I need to find Alice, Jasper and Bella, okay?" Sarah nodded slowly. She sat next to Esme. Neither one talked or comforted each other. Esme never did like her really. Carlisle kissed Esme's forehead, and then joined me.

"We have to find them without Emmett" he said.

"I know" And we started sifting through piles and piles of wreckage. They had several false alarms including Alice's dress up wigs. After half an hour, we were beginning to lose hope, until I spotted a familiar patch of spiky black hair, and silk material.

"Alice!" I called. She coughed.

"Jasper?" I called again. There was no answer. I made my way to where Alice was stuck. She looked fine, but was encased in what looked like a metal prison. There was a heavy table on top, the dryer and washer on both side, and the foundation. Carlisle helped me moved the stuff piled on the top desk, and then the actual desk. The prison had probably saved her life. She hugged us tightly and drank greedily from the water Carlisle had salvaged.

"Where's Jasper?" she croaked out.

"We don't know yet" I admitted. Tears sprang to her eyes. I never liked seeing my little sister cry. She was so dainty and fragile, that it broke me heart.

"Don't cry, we'll find him. I promise." I told her. Carlisle hugged her tight again. She had always been daddy's little girl, even though Shayne and Riley were younger.

"Who have you found?" she asked.

"Rose, Emmett, Esme, and Sarah are over there" I pointed in their direction.

"Why isn't Emmett helping?" she asked.

"He's with Rose" Carlisle said. Neither of us wanted to admit that to Alice that he in-laws were dead. It wou dbreak her heart. But Alice wasn't dumb.

"Why? Is she hurt?" she asked.

"No, just needing dome comfort" I answered vaguely.

"Tell me the truth" she growled.

"Haley and Brandon are dead. Everyone was there when we found then. It wasn't pretty" Carlisle said. Alice nodded mutely as her tears flowed down her cheeks. Carlisle hugged her close again.

"Let me take you back to mum and the rest" I offered. She nodded silently again. I grabbed her hand. Her legs wobbled though, so I picked her up bridal style. She sobbed loudly into my chest. Esme and Emmett all looked up as I approached them. Rose was sitting in Emmett lap with her head buried in Emmett's chest, still shaking from the ordeal. Esme gasped.

"Alice! She's not dead is she?" she cried out. Rose looked up at that. Even though she was still in shock and very sad, Alice was her best frined.

"No, just very shocked and weak" I answered. Emmett lift Rose off his lap quickly and turned a couch into it's right position. He sat down pulling Rose back into his lap.

"Give her to me Edward" Esme said. She sat on the corner off the couch.

"We haven't found Jasper yet." I said. I placed Alice gently in Esme lap. Alice was so tiny that she fit still. She stretched out and laid her head on Esme's lap while Esme smoothed her hair and comforted her. Alice looked at me as I started to turn away.

"Tell me when you find him, even if it isn't pretty, I want to see him" As she said this tears rolled down her cheeks, and then Rose gasped in pain, sadness and shock.

"What about Bella?" she said.

"Still missing." I had looked really hard for her too.

"Please find them Ed. I can't lose all my family" rose sobbed again into Emmett's chest. I kissed Alice's cheek, and Esme's then left to find Carlisle. Sarah hadn't move from her spot on the ground, or even acknowledged me.

Carlisle was sorting through piles again.

"Anything?" I asked.

"I thought I heard something" he said.

"Jasper" I called. There was definitely something groaning under the games cabinet. We moved all the damaged monopolies and life games until we saw Jasper's familiar blonde hair. We finally removed the whole chest and revealed his whole body. His leg looked swollen, but other then that he was fine.

"Alice" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Is fine, worried sick about you though" I assured him. He grinned. We helped him up slowly. He groaned in pain. His leg was certainly broken.

We moved slowly to the others. As soon as Alice heard us she was running.

"Jasper!" she screamed over and over again.

"Alice, stop" I stepped in front of him before Alice hurt him. She ran right into me.

"His leg is broken" Carlisle said. Alice nodded. She hugged him gently but urgently. They kissed for a long while too. Until Jasper moaned in pain. We sat him between Esme and Emmett. Rose hugged him tight to for a moment. Jasper still didn't know about his parents. Alice squished in between Esme and Japser, holding him close.

"Where mom, dad and Bella?" Jasper finally asked.

"Where still looking for Bella" I told him.

"Still looking for her, which means you already found my parents, which means wither there hiding or dead" he concluded.

"I'm so sorry Jazz" Alice cooed and wrapped her arms around him. He sobbed loud broken sobs into her chest. Rose patted his head. He finally could breathe after a while.

"You have to find Bella then" he said. And we did, so the race began to save her life.


	5. Finding Light

They say that your worse memories are always the most vivid, the most horrifyingly real even after twenty, thirty even fifty years. They say it's hard to get past, to move on. Not for me though. I've been through hell and back.

I remember being a little boy of ten with an ice cream cone at the carnival. My older brother, James who was 12, was walking ahead of me and my parents, excited about all the rides. We rode until James and I had puked at least twice. Dad bought us cotton candy while mum cleaned off our shirts and shoes. We whined and protested, saying we weren't babies, but to her we were. She was a beautiful person, with bronze ringlets to her shoulders, and striking green eyes. Young too, only 34. My father was a year older, but he was still handsome. He had a strong jaw, chiseled features, dark curly hair, and the clearest blue eyes. We used all of our tokens and got back into the car.

It was Labor Day weekend, and school started in two days. I would start fourth grade, while James was starting sixth, or middle school. I was excited since I would have Miss. Geoffrey as a teacher, she was the nicest. James was excited because of middle school sport teams. I sat in our sedan beside James and behind my father. Mum and him were talking about the fastest route home. About an hour into the ride home it started pouring rain, and thundering and lightening. I always hated the two. James was asleep as was my mother. Dad and I were awake but sitting in silence.

I remember the car in front of us swerving and crashing into the car beside them, and then our car swerved two, and into the others. I remember a blinding light, and then feeling like I was back on the roller coaster, and then pain. I opened my eyes to see darkness, and feel the cold rain soaking my clothes. I looked around for my family.

"Mum, dad?" I cried out. "MUM! DAD!" I yelled louder. There was no answer. I could hear sirens in the distance, and see fire from another car. There were people climbing out from the wreckage, bleeding, limping and dead. Finally the firefighters and police and EMTS arrived. They started on other cars, and then ours was the last.

"Can anyone hear me?" A deep voice asked. I coughed in response. Then a flurry of activity and firefighters used the Jaws of Life to get me out. I hadn't notice before but I was in a lot of pain. My leg was bloody and bruised, and my shirt was in pieces and covered in blood. The last thing I remember was someone saying he was the only one, and then I was asleep.

I woke up the next day covered in bandages and stitches. Three hours after I had woken the police came to speak with me and told me the news. Out of ten people in the three cars, I was the only one to live. Which meant my parents, and brother were dead. I screamed and told them to get out. After I healed, I was sent to the orphanage in Jersey. I hated it there; I had no roommate either, so no friends. And then she came, and she brought meaning back to my life. She was younger by a year, but she knew what I was going through, what I went through, and visa versa. We helped each other and became best friends, and then we were separated, and she never called. So I moved on, got engaged to the first girl I met, and found my best friend again. Only now was she my sister in law, and she was older, prettier, curvier, and smarter. She was an angel, that knew nothing of her past until my fiancé slapped it into her. And now at this moment she was missing, probably dead, along with her parents. But I knew I needed to find her, and save her.

Carlisle and I sifted through pile after pile of rubbish. We couldn't find her anywhere. I had blood on my hands from digging as did Carlisle. But we couldn't give up. We took a quick break though to dress our wounds and go back to the family.

"Anything?" Rose asked quickly. She was sitting on Emmett's lap, her eyes still teary and red. Emmett looked bad too. Rose's brother, Jasper sat beside Alice, with his arms wrapped tightly around her, and his broken leg up on an ottoman someone had found. My mother, Esme sat with her arms curled around her legs, next to Emmett. And my fiancé was asleep, not caring about anyone or anything.

"No, sorry Rose" I told her. She started to sob once again on Emmett's shoulder. Carlisle went to hug Esme. I sat next to Alice. She gently pried herself from Jasper and hugged me.

"It'll work out" she said. She still held on to Jaspers hand.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I know things silly" she said. I smiled and ruffled her spiky hair, and she pouted. She hated when people did that.

"Edward, stay here. Emmett is going to help me while Rose in asleep. I want you to bandage Jasper's leg" Carlisle said.

"Can't you?" I wanted to be there when they found Bella.

"Please Edward, just for a little while" Carlisle begged.

"Of course, yell if you, you know" I mumbled.

"Agreed, come on Emmett" Carlisle and Emmett headed back to the rubble. Rose was asleep on the couch. Esme was sitting by herself now, so I went to sit with her. As soon as my butt hit the cushion, she had her arms wrapped around me, tightly. I sobbed into her shoulder, letting the pain finally sink in.

"Ssh, it'll be okay" She murmured while she rubbed my back.

"What if it isn't?" I asked. "What if she's dead? I just found her mom, I can't lose her again" I cried. She nodded and continued to comfort me.

"Sometimes Edward, things happen for a reason. They make you stronger, work things out" she said.

"I know. A week after the car crash, I found out that my parents had filed for divorce, and that James had been diagnosed with cancer" I told her. I had never told anyone before.

"I'm so sorry honey" she said.

"No, see the cancer was terminal, he was on borrowed time anyways, and my mother filed for complete custody and my father didn't fight it. He didn't want us" I said. My picture perfect family was far from it.

"You know, it you never were in that crash, you'd have never met Iz, never came here, never got engaged, never brought so much happiness and love into our family" she said.

"I know, and I'm thankful that I have" I said. She kissed my forehead.

"Don't you worry, these are the things that make relationships stronger or weaker, create new ones or destroy old ones. These things bring people together" she said.

"Thanks mom" I told her.

"Your welcome son, and remember when Iz is found, she'll need comfort over her parents" Esme told me. "She doesn't have a boyfriend"

"Are you getting at something?" I joked

"Yes, I am actually. I implore you to call off that wedding" she said.

"What?" I yelped.

"Edward, Sarah is a cheater, a bad person. She doesn't deserve you" Esme said.

"I know those things mum, but I love her" And I knew that Sarah cheated and slept around, but I did love her.

"Just think about it" she said.

"I will, I'm going to check on them, and I'll send dad back, okay?"

"Be careful" she warned. I nodded and left. By this time, Rose and Sarah were still asleep, and Carlisle and Emmett were digging through a pile of sheet metal, much like that that had fallen on me.

"We think we found her" Emmett said happily. I ran forward and helped. We moved pound after pound of heavy metal, and then we finally saw blood. Only a little though, just a small tease spoon, or less. And then there was the brown hair, and the smooth pale skin. We had found her.

She was under the metal. We could see her face and tell that she was alive. Her face was deathly pale, with a bruised lip, and a black eye. After we moved some more junk, we found her torso, which looked fine, just a broken or bruised rib. Then her legs were uncovered. They were black and blue, but not broken. She would be very sore in the morning, but that was it. She was unconscious now, as Carlisle double checked her.

"Well, she has a bruised rib, a black eye, cut lip, and lacerations on her extremities, but other then that she seems fine" He concluded. I picked her up bridal style. She moaned in her sleep, and then screamed bloody murder.

"No, no. Leave me alone. Stop" she moaned and groaned, and yelled. She whimpered. "Please, don't. Please" she cried in her sleep. Emmett and Carlisle looked on afraid. I knew she was dreaming of Phil though, and the abuse she went through.

"Ssh, Bella you're alright. I'm right here. I won't leave" I gently smoothed her cheek. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to me.

"Thank you, Edward" she said.

"No problem Bells" I replied. She had always been a heavy sleeper and a talker. I turned to my father and brother. "She sleep talks a lot" I informed them. They nodded dumbly.

"We better get back" Carlisle said. And so we walked. As soon as we were in view, Rose was launching herself across the room.

"Izzy!" she cried. Bella remained sleeping though. Fear and terror clouded Rose's eyes.

"She's asleep baby" Emmett reassured her. She sighed in relief.

"Thank god, thank you so much, Edward, Carlisle" she hugged Carlisle tight and then Emmett, she kissed my cheek. Emmett whined. She laughed and kissed his lips.

"God get a room" A weak voice joked. I almost dropped Bella in surprise.

"Bella?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just sore" She groaned as she tried to get free of my arms.

"Don't move silly" I joked. She playfully swatted my hand. I placed her gently on the couch. She leaned over on Jaspers shoulder and kissed his cheek. At least she was alive. Now all we had to do was tell her that her parents were dead, again. I sat next to her, and she laid her head on my lap. It could wait, why ruin this moment? She was asleep within minutes, forgetting all about her parents.


	6. A little Hope

Things were still the same between us. It had been two days since the tornado hit. Bella was released from the hospital a few hours ago, her parents wake was tomorrow and the funeral in two days. No one had lasting injuries other then Jasper's broken leg, and Emmett's stitches. Rose and Bella were a wreck though, Jasper was barely hanging on. Both parents dead. This was like Bella's nightmare all over again. Two sets of parents, both dead. We hadn't talked since she was discharged and I missed her. Sarah on the other hand was still sleeping in our bed. She had barely talked to me since the tornado, but the wedding was still on. Great.

I made coffee and left a note for Sarah before leaving to visit Bella. Alice had been over there earlier, but had to leave to be with Jasper. My parents were salvaging what they could from the wreckage that was our house. Rose and Emmett were planning the services, that was how Rose was. She had grieved, and although it still hurt she was always the rock of the family. I know Alice had gotten Bella's funeral dress, as she did with my suit and Jaspers. I walked slowly to her door and knocked twice. She opened it within a minute. Her large doe eyes were innocent an clouded with tears, still red rimmed. Her pale skin was covered in black and blues, and her hair was up wet.

"Bella" I said softly. She needed an invitation, she was in my arms within seconds sobbing and choking with pain and loss. I comforted her to the best I could, but I knew nothing could ease her pain.

"I can't forget them Edward, I can't. They can't become like Charlie, he's just a ghost in my memory now" she moaned. I sat her down on my lap on the couch. She buried her head between my chest and shoulder, sobbing still. I in turn buried my head in her wet hair. She smelled of strawberry and soap. She finally calmed down enough and fell asleep. I watched her until Alice showed up with Jasper, nearly five hours later. Jasper took and placed her in her bed. I turned to Alice.

"Sarah called me five times, looking for you" she informed me.

"What did she want?" I asked her.

"Not sure, she sounded pretty upset, was crying" she smiled at that.

"Alice" I scolded.

"What? I told you not to ask her to marry you, but you did and now you regret it, right?" she asked. I swear she could read my mind.

"No, I love her Alice" I told her. It wasn't worth it though, I couldn't even fool myself. I loved Sarah in a way, but not nearly as much as I loved Bella.

"Of course you do" she joked and rolled her eyes. She smiled gently at me then, "Don't ruin your happiness for her, follow your heart. Oh, Rose told me to tell you you'd be one of the casket bearers, along with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and their two uncles" she added in a morose tone.

"Alright, if Bella's wakes tell her I'll be back tomorrow" I told Alice and kissed her cheek. Now more then ever our family was close knit. Thankfully Riley, Sam, and Shayne were all unharmed and safe. Both Sam and Riley had to go back to school since my parents didn't want to have them surrounded by so much grief. Shayne's boyfriend had lost his sister, so she had flown out to California after offering her condolences to Bella, Rose, and Jasper. Rose had of course cancelled the wedding ceremony. She said they were already married that it didn't matter. Emmett did manage to talk her into doing it later that year, maybe on New Years.

I drove to my parents wrecked house. Thankfully it wasn't there main one although this one held the most memories. It was completely demolished though, no chance of being brought back.

"Mom, Dad!" I called loudly.

"Over here!" My mom called. She was standing the wreck that used to be our dining room. The chandelier was in multiple pieces and only one chair remained unharmed.

"I'm sorry Mom" I told her. This was her life, her memories.

"It's not your fault darling. I keep telling your father that too" she smiled at me. I gently hugged her. My mother was the strongest person I knew.

"All the memories though, the picture albums, the frames, the worthless junk, it's all gone" I told her. I couldn't understand why she wasn't upset, she was always so careful of our priceless finger paintings and our first teeth.

"Edward, we were lucky, our family is still together, and plus the memories will always be right here" she poked my forehead, "Besides, you're all getting married, pretty soon I'll have grandkids to make new memories" she laughed.

"Mom" I groaned, she always brought this up with Emmett and I. She wanted a ton of little grandkids, calling her Nana and Carlisle Papa, visiting every weekend, babysitting, all that stuff.

"Edward, I want grandkids, don't make me bribe Sarah" she warned.

"No please, bribe her, to adopt." I told her. I wanted to save someone who needed it, someone like Bella or I was.

"Edward, I had always wanted my own children, someone who was an exact carbon copy of your father and I, but I couldn't, so I adopted. Trust me I don't regret anything, but for some people there is just a need to have your own little one, a yearning so strong. I love all of you with everything, but sometimes, I wonder if we had been able too what would our biological kids be like?" she mused.

"I know mom. And trust me I'm glad you adopted all of us, you saved us. I want to do that to someone like Bella or I" I told her. "I think they'd be kind and gentle, just like you, but really only looks can be determined by that, it's how you raise you're kids, that they in turn become juts like you" I told her. She smiled.

"You're right Edward, and I realized that. You are patient and gentle like your father, not to mention your medical career. Alice is bubbly and loves to shop, but has a heart of gold, they shopping was definitely my doing. Emmett is like a teddy bear, but I know he respects woman, it's the way he was raised. Shayne got her teaching from both of us, Sam's love of sports from your father and Emmett, and Riley I like to believe got her love of art from me" she told me.

"Emmett, Sam and I have respect because of you. Alice has that heart of gold from you, Riley's calming presence and Shayne's motherly caring all came from you" I told her. She was the reason we were who we are. She had saved all of us.

"That mean a lot to me Edward, thank you"

"You're my mother, that's what a son is for" She hugged me tightly.

"I love you so much Edward, never forget that" she said.

"I love you too mom, and I never will" I told her. She smiled at me.

"Come on, let's find your father" she said. We climbed over rubble and glass, careful not to trip.

We had found many things that day. The picture albums were dusty but in pretty good condition considering what they had been through. We found some of Carlisle's old books, some priceless art by Alice and Riley, Sam's trophies, both my parents diplomias, along with all of our high school and college ones, my grandmothers silverware, and most importantly Bella's broken locket. There was still a ton more stuff buried, but for now they were removing the big chunks and glass. When I got home I finally called back Sarah.

"Hello?" she sounded congested.

"Hey, it's me" I said.

"Oh, Edward" she sobbed. Her breathing was labored as she cried.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"My, my best friend, Irena, she's she's she died" she sobbed.

"Sarah where are you? I'll come and get you" I told her.

"I'm at her apartment with her family" she gave me the address and I left. She didn't say I love you, she never did. I drove to the apartment slowly. I walked to 3a and knocked quietly. Sarah answered and launched herself into my arms.

"Shh, it's okay" I rubbed her back slowly.

"I'm sorry for your loss" I told her parents. They nodded and said thank you quietly.

"Come on, let's go home" I told her. She hugged each parent and grabbed a coat. I walked her to my car. Before I could open her door, she was already seated and buckled. We drove home in silence. I lived with her in a large condo just north of the main city. She walked to the door without a word and went to the couch.

"When's the service?" I asked.

"Wake's tomorrow, funeral the next day" she said.

"I don't think I ever met Irena, what was she like?" I asked

"She was middle class, long black hair, brown eyes, kind of chubby, quiet, and she never liked to shop with me. We fought constantly, but we were as close as sisters. You have a suit for the wake and funeral right?" she asked. I was about to answer yes, when it hit me. Brandon and Haley's funeral were those days, and I couldn't leave Bella.

"Sarah, I can't go" I told her.

"What, she's my best friend" she yelled.

"Haley and Brandon's are the same day. I'm a casket bearer too" I explained. She looked way mad.

"You're picking her parents over my best friend?" she screamed.

"Sarah, I never met her, and when you talk about her you constantly put her down, what kind of best friend is that?" I asked outraged. How could possibly think that I would pick someone I never knew over two people who I had found dead, who had been Bella's saviors?

"I'm your fiancé" she yelled.

"And she's my best friend" I yelled back.

"Fine, leave then. I don't want to see you if you're picking her over me, get out, now" she said in a flat dead voice.

"This is my home too" I had actually paid the most for this, she had no right.

"Leave now, or I call the cops!" she screamed. I looked at her once before getting up.

"Let me get my stuff, and you'll never here from me again, I promise" I said in a dead tone. She glared. I went to our room and grabbed my two large suitcases. I threw all my stuff in there, including my suit and Bella's locket. I had fixed the chain. I grabbed my photo albums and works files, my pillow, toothbrush, brush, my coffee maker, and my Wii. She sat there the whole time. I grabbed my keys and turned to her.

"I'm not coming back, and this condo will soon be for sale. This it it then" I told her.

"I wouldn't let you even if you tried, and this apartment is half mine, my lawyer will be in touch" she threatened.

"I look forward to it, make sure you call you're guest and tell them the weddings off, I'll call everyone else" I told her. She swore at me.

"I don't need you, but you'll coming crawling back, they all do" she warned.

"Not me, now isn't there something you have of mine?" I asked. She stared blankly at me. Then got it. Her ring belonged to my mother, and to her mother and so on. In the beginning Carlisle had talked me into signing a pre nup, stating if the marriage didn't work the ring would come back to me. She twisted it off her finger.

"You want it? Catch" she yelled before storming into the bedroom and shutting the door. The ring nailed me in the head. I felt the sting and pain. Grumbling I picked the ring up and left, not knowing where to go.

I called Alice but she wasn't home, neither was Emmett, or Riley or anyone else I could think of. So I called Bella.

"Hello?" her voice creaked.

"Bells?" I asked.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, ohm are you home?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"Mind if I come over?" I asked.

"No not at all" she said,

"Thanks, I'll be there in a few?"

"K' see you then" she hung up. I drove to her house in the dark. I could see the light on in the living room. I knocked on her door, but she answered quickly.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey, what happened?" she pointed to me forehead.

"Nailed with a ring" I told her.

"What?" she gasped.

"Sarah threw a fit, I was caught in the cross fire" I lied. She didn't need to be guilty over this.

"Come on, sit down" she dragged me to the couch. I sat down beside her. "Now tell me everything" she commanded.

"You don't want to hear it" I told her.

"Come on, I'm your best friend, plus I need a distraction from, well you know" her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry, come here" she collapsed in my arms. I pulled her into my lap. She sniffled then looked at me.

"Tell me, please" she begged. I nodded.

"Sarah's best friend, Irena, died, one I never met. I went and picked her up from Irena's apartment. We went home and she was crying so I asked her to tell me about Irena, cause it helped when I talked about my parents, so she said these nasty things and I was shocked. Then she asked if I had a suit for the services, and told me when they were. She got all upset when I said I couldn't go" I told her when she interrupted.

"Why can't you go?" she asked.

"There tomorrow and the next day" I explained.

"Oh, you should have gone, she's your fiancé" she said quietly.

"Let me finish" I told her "So she started screaming and yelling at me about picking you over her, but I had never met Irena, and Sarah didn't even like her, and you're my best friend. So she told me to leave, when it was my condo, but then she threatened cops so I packed my bag, took the coffee maker and Wii and went to leave. I told her we were threw, she said she was glad, but in the beginning we had signed a pre nuptial, the ring being in my family for generations, so she yelled and threw it at me, swore then stalked off. And here I am" I told her.

"I'm sorry, it's my entire fault" she said.

"No, it's not. I never really loved her, and she just wanted my money. She attacked you too" I pointed out. She smiles sadly at me.

"Where are you staying then?" she asked.

"I can sleep at the hospital tonight, and then I guess I'm living with mom and dad" I laughed she did too.

"No, you can stay here, I need the company" she said suddenly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can take Rose's old room. We'll be roomies again" she said.

"Thanks" She'll never know how much I enjoyed that fact, that we'd be living together. Tomorrow would be a tough day and I intended to be her shoulder to cry on.


	7. Standing Strong

I woke up early on the couch. With Bella on my lap. Her head was using my stomach as a pillow and her legs and mine were tangled. I slowly untangled myself and went to the kitchen. I decided to make her breakfast. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, French toast, cinnamon buns, yogurt, cereal, and coffee. She woke up just as I was finishing the coffee; everything else was sitting in the oven keeping warm.

"Morning" I said cheerfully.

"What's all this?" she asked in her sleepy voice.

"Breakfast" I said simply.

"I usually eat an apple and some coffee" she teased as she sat down.

"Humor me" I told her. She took a small bite from the pancake. She smiled in bliss.

"Wow" she sighed.

"Like it?" I laughed. She looked so happy over a single pancake.

"Where did you learn to cook?" she asked

"My mother taught me" I told her. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears, I realized my mistake now.

"Oh, Bella," I sighed and pulled her into my lap again, "I'm sorry" I mumbled into her hair, my face was buried there. She sobbed into my chest, and I let her. She was so broken it pained me.

"Not you fault" she sniffed. I hugged her tight again.

"How about you finish your breakfast while I shower?" I suggested.

"Sure. There are clean towels in the cabinet down the hall" she pointed to me. I nodded and went to get them. "We're leaving at 2!" she yelled to me. It was nearing 12 now. I took my suit in with me, along with a fluffy blue towel. Her bathroom was also blue.

By the time I was out of the shower, it was quarter of one. Bella got in right after me, complaining about being late. She emerged nearly half in an hour later wearing a tight pencil black skirt and a black short sleeve cropped blazer with a deep red under shirt. Her makeup was minimal, and her hair was curled and down. She looked amazing, if only we weren't heading to her parents wake.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Are you?" I countered. She looked down and mumbled something.

"Bells?" I asked concerned.

"No. I can't do this" she cried and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. I could hear her sobbing loudly into her pillow. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I tried jimmying the lock, but it wasn't budging.

"Bella?" I called.

"Please go away" she cried. I thudding loudly to the other room, then tiptoed out the door. I knew for a fact that Bella's window had a fire escape, all I needed to do was climb up it. The ladder was about 7 feet off the ground. Not wanting to make to much noise, I grabbed a trash can and used it as a stairs, then carefully got onto the first level. Bella lived on the third. Her window was open. I could see her crying on her bed. I swiftly and quietly entered the room. She didn't notice. I went and sat down next to her and wrapped my arms tightly around her. She stiffened.

"It's okay" I told her. At my voice she relaxed into my arms.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

"Fire escape" I answered. She gasped and the smile I wanted to so desperately see almost appeared. Looking at me her eyes suddenly filled with tears again and she broke down.

"Shh, Bella, it's going to get better. You know that, I know that" I told her. With all the pain and misery in her life, this new one just was the worst. She never deserved this.

"Everyone leaves me" she sobbed. "My dad, then my mom, then both again, and then even you" she said.

"I'll never ever leave you again" I vowed. She shook her head.

"That's what they all told me" she said sadly.

"Look at me Bella" I told her. She didn't. "Isabella" I said in a stern voice and used my free arm too gently but with force, make her look at me. She averted my eyes. I needed to get her attention, so I pressed my forehead against hers. I could smell her sweet perfume, and her minty breath on my cheek.

"I will never leave you" I told her. Tears still oozed from her red eyes. "Do you understand?" I asked. She nodded slowly.

"Good, now come on, or we'll be late" I told her. I then kissed her forehead and pulled away before offering her my hand. She took it and stood up slowly.

"Thank you" she said.

"What are best friends for?" I smiled. She nodded and grabbed her bag. I decided to give it to her now.

"Bella?" I called.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned around.

"I went to my parents yesterday to help them find stuff, I found this and got it fixed" I told her as I held out the locket. I had gotten in shined too. She smiled sadly this time, and although it was a smile it wasn't hers. She took it in her hands and squeezed it.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Your welcome" I replied. I put my arm around her and led her outside to my car, she was in no condition to drive today.

LATER

The public viewing had started now. In the line it went Rosalie with Emmett, Jasper with Alice and then Bella with me. I had offered to stand and wait in the corner, but Bella had begged me to stay. So far she was holding up pretty well. She had broken down once or twice, but she had strong will. Rose was basically being held up by Emmett, and Jasper had his head on Alice's, there hands tightly intertwined. So far only family had came, since they were originally from Maine but moved to Chicago a month or two before adopting Bella. I had just left to get Bella some water, when I noticed a young lady approaching Bella. She seemed to almost scowl at her.

"Still around are we?" she growled.

"Jane, how lovely to see you" Bella spit out through her teeth.

"Not married I see. I know why though" she aid. This woman was foul and low. Her parents had just died for God's sake!

"And why is that?" Bella asked. She seemed to be losing her infinite patience.

"You're a sob story" she said.

"How so?" she asked meekly.

"Your adopted and now your other parents die, no one will want you, they'll e afraid of something happening to their parents next" she sneered.

"Why'd you even bother to come? You hated Brandon and Haley since the day they adopted me" she said.

"I hated you not them" she answered.

"Well we all hated you" she said and turned on her heel and walked to me. She was nearing tears when she finally got to where I was.

"" She said nothing as she launched herself into my open arms. I held her tightly and pulled her away from all of the people watching. Jane scowled and tapped her foot while waiting for something.

"It's not true Bella" I told her. She nodded and sniffled.

"I know, but it's just" she couldn't even finish.

"I know, I know" I soothed her.

"Even now that they're gone, she still hates me. Can't she see how much I loved them?" she sobbed.

"Bella, she just jealous" I told her.

"Why would she be jealous?" Bella asked.

"Does she have a brother or sister?" I asked. She shook her head. "Are her parents still together?" She shook her head. "Does she have the world's greatest best friend?" I joked. Bella again shook her head. "Now, you have two siblings, your parents loved each other, and of course you have me" I teased. She faintly smiled.

"Maybe she is" she mused. "But she was always doing horrible things to me, putting red paint on my jeans, fishing for fish in my tank, and putting glue in my hair" Jane must have been wicked.

"How about we make her a little more jealous?" I suggested. She looked at me.

"How so?" she asked.

"Why don't I go and have little chat with her, while you stay with Rose, Emmett needs a potty break apparently" I told she. She almost laughed. She nodded and walked off. Emmett almost ran to the bathroom. I slowly made my way over to Jane.

"Excuse me, Jane right?" I smiled charmingly and made my voice low and husky. She turned and batted her eyelashes at me. She looked like she had something in them.

"Yes, do I know you?" she purred, or choked.

"No, my name is Dr. Edward Cullen" Girls digged doctors, just for the money though. Her eyes lit up.

"Pleasure" she said. "I happen to work t County as a assistant" she told me. I almost though she was going to say she was a doctor or a nurse, but she was too dumb.

"My father works there, Carlisle Cullen, do you know him?" I asked. All the females crushed on my father, it was quite funny to all the kids. She smiled.

"I thought you looked familiar" she said. Huh, how could my adoptive father and I look alike?

"Well actually Carlisle adopted me, so I doubt we do" I told her. She seemed to frown at the adoptive thing.

"You're adopted?" she asked.

"Yes, my parents were killed along with my brother, I had no other relatives" I informed her.

"That's nice, so how did you know Brandon and Haley?" she asked. "They were my aunt and uncle, favorite too" she added. She seemed to get over my adopted thing, great. Just peachy.

"Bella and I are best friends" I said simply.

"Oh, you know Bella?" she asked.

"Met her in Jersey. You see she's my best friend, I love her, and I will do whatever it takes to protect her, from physical and emotional pain, so I suggest you leave, before I get someone to remove you" I threatened. Her eyes widened and she had her mouth open. She nodded dumbly before basically running out of the room. People stared as she ran. Bella came up to me.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Nothing. I told her that I wouldn't let her hurt you, and told her to leave before I got someone to make her" I answered, conventionally leaving out the part about saying I loved her. She studied me before giving in.

"Okay, come on let's get this last hour over with" She dragged me back to line. For the next hour I was Bella's wall. As the people came and went telling her how sorry they were, I held her hand tightly. My parents finally came and hugged her tight. This was the only time I let her go. Esme told her she was always welcomed with them, Carlisle agreed.

"Thank you so much" she had said and smiled truly. Esme hugged her once more before going to see Rose and Jasper again. Alice appeared this time, and hugged Bella tight. As did Emmett. Jasper, Rose, and Bella were all going to get something to eat together and comfort one and other. Emmett, Alice and I were going to our parents to sift through some more stuff.

The other house was farther away to apartments then the lake one. We drove in silence. I played with the ring in pocket; the one Sarah had thrown at me. I hadn't told anyone save for Bella about the cancellation. We pulled up to the massive home. Esme and Carlisle were already sitting on the floor with piles of rescued stuff.

For the next hour we sat in silence looking through memories. Finally Emmett broke the silence though, as usual.

"Hey look, it's Eddie's doll" he cooed. He was holding a stuffed rag doll, that I recognized as Bella's stuff bunny. She had left it there, and I had found it. She never called so I never got the chance to give it back.

"That was Bella's" I said. Alice smiled and the doll and handed it to me.

"You can give it to her tomorrow" she said. I nodded.

"So Alice, are you planning on buying that house still?" Esme asked. I choked.

"A house?" I asked.

"Yeah, we got it!" she squealed. Esme hugged her while Carlisle patted her shoulder.

"That's great honey" He said.

"Were you planning on telling us this?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, but things have been hectic. We move in in three weeks" she clapped her tiny hands.

"What does it look like?" Emmett pressed. "Where is it?"

"It's about twenty minutes from your place. It has two main floor plus a basement and attic. There's a wrap around porch, four bedrooms, three baths, total of 14 rooms. Siding in a light yellow with black doors and shutters, built in pool, garage and it has a massive backyard. We're thinking about getting a dog" she rambled.

"Will you name it after me?" Emmett asked. She ignored him. Esme spoke next.

"What about you Emmet, what's new?" she asked.

"Rosie won't let me get a dog" he pouted.

"She's allergic" I pointed out. He pouted even further. Alice stepped in.

"You can always take my dog for a walk" she offered.

"Yes!" he jumped up. "What kind?" he asked.

"I'm think a poodle, Jasper wants a St. Bernard though" She wrinkled her dainty nose in distaste. "We won't get it for awhile now though" she added.

"Edward, anything new?" Esme turned to me, not wanting to get Emmett even more upset. "Wedding updates? I still need to get my dress tailored you know" she said. I swear she could read my mind.

"The wedding's off" I said simply. She smiled faintly while everyone else gasped.

"I knew you'd chose the right path Edward" she said, "Although I am sorry" she added.

"No need, she wasn't the nicest or friendliest, but I did love her" I told them.

"Got that right" Emmett grumbled. "She insulted my Rosie's perfect body, said it looked plastic, and let me tell you she is far from plastic" Esme and Carlisle rolled their eyes, Alice laughed on the floor. Emmett looked unashamed. I shook my head.

"We don't want to know" I told him. I loved my family, and I couldn't wish it any other way. I thanked god that he kept them safe, and that tomorrow wouldn't be their funeral like it was Bella's parents.

**Review please. PM with ideas, or review with them. I need something awesome, and I have total blockage. Thanks to those who did review. Almost to 100 baby!**


	8. Tradegy all over

The funeral was over now. Bella had cried on my shoulder during the whole ceremony. It broke my heart to see her so fragile and so sad. Her skin was literally paper white, with huge purple bags under her eyes. Her brown orbs were red rimmed and glassy. At the burial she looked like she had lost hope. Like the light was gone. She had given up. Rose and Jasper were a mess too. Poor Rose fainted halfway through after the priest had said that although they're gone, they'll never really leave. I guess it finally struck her that they weren't coming back. Jasper on the other hand tried his hardest not to cry. He choked back the tears, but you could still tell. At the end Alice whispered into his ear, and he lost his control. He fell onto her shoulder and sobbed. Bella noticed this and sobbed harder. Alice had silent tears running down her cheeks, and Emmett did as well. I let a few tears drop, but controlled myself to help Bella.

Their stones were simple yet elegant. Both names were on a double stone in the family plot. Haley was only 52, and Brandon 53. It was made from white marble with a lighthouse on the side. On the bottom it read, "Loving parents to 3 blessed children" and "Love last through eternity" Apparently Haley and Brandon had always said if one were to go, the other would follow shortly. I guess in a weird way it all worked out.

It was after the little dinner gets together now. All of us were planning to hang out at Bella's apartment. Alice drove Jasper in her Porsche, while Emmett took Rose in her car. Although Bella and I each had a car with us, I decided she was in no condition to drive home. She didn't even refuse when I took her keys and started to drive her prized car. Her father had given it to her. It rode great and was worth quite a bit of money. Speaking of their money, Haley and Brandon's will split all the money in three, giving their china sets to Rose, their stocks to Jasper, and the summer home in NYC was Bella's. The house and all their stuff was in all three names, to be sold or kept.

Once at home she sat mutely on the couch. I went into her room and grabbed her some sweat pants to change into. The tight black dress she wore, while it did look great, had to be itchy. And the heels she wore were huge. Her hair was also pulled tightly back, and her makeup was gorgeous. It was a wonder how she managed to walk though. I handed her the sweats. She looked silently at the clothes, and then did nothing. Finally when Alice came home back, she dragged Bella into the bathroom to change.

"Come on, I'll help you" Alice said kindly. Jasper entered and sat on the couch. He sighed and looked around. I decided to bring up a happier subject.

"So, you're buying a house" I stated. He grinned briefly.

"Yeah, Alice said you were shocked that we never told you" he answered.

"I was, she's my little sister, I have to protect her" I said. He then smirked at me.

"And Bella is mine" he simply said. I cocked my eyebrow.

"You think I'll try something at this time?" I asked shocked.

"Every girl needs a shoulder to cry on" he stated. I shook my head.

"I assure you my intentions are purely for my best friend, who I do love, just as a sister" I said. Even I knew it was a lie, and I think he did too. He smirked again though. And then something distracted us from this topic. A dog barked in the distance.

"We're getting a dog too" he said glumly.

"I heard" I laughed. "I can see you, you're what 6"4'? Walking that tiny little purse dog" He glared at me.

"She wants a maltipoo or something, you'll never guess the name though" he sighed.

"Princess?"

"No" Damn I though Alice was predictable.

"Gucci? Prada? Coach? Burberry?" I listed her favorite stores.

"No, no, no, and no" he said.

"Tell me then" I hated to guess.

"Jazzy" he grumbled.

"After you?" I choked out through my laughter. He nodded and again glared at me. I couldn't stop laughing though. My sister was so crazy. After awhile he started laughing to.

"You look ridiculous" he told me.

"Back at you"

At least I was able to cheer on of the Hale's up, even if it wasn't Bella. I hope Alice was having some luck with her. As if on cue something again distracted us.

After some loud bangs, the breaking of glass, and one scream, Bella ran from the bathroom with her sweat pants and into the room I had been staying in. She was basically a blur of brown hair and a black dress. I heard the lock click. My room didn't have a fire escape. Which meant no one could get to her. Alice sighed and walked out while Jasper ran to her. He knew too it was her who screamed.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned to why she screamed.

"Fine. She threw a mirror, it just shocked me" she replied. Jasper nodded and hugged her close.

"I'll go check on her" he said.

"She locked the door" I replied.

"Oh" he sighed defeated. He sat on the couch. Alice perched herself on his lap and snuggled into his chest. She smiled when he smiled down at her. You could feel the love coming from them. Jasper suggested a movie, so I put in one Alice brought with her. It was called "Snakes on a Plane" And I hated it I mean who comes up with this stuff? The whole movie was basically a bunch of snakes on a plane, killing people. And then it had a sucky ending. We watched it till the end without hearing anything from Bella. So we decided to get something to eat, hoping that pizza would lure her out of the room.

Alice started stretching dough while I cut tomatoes, and Jasper grated cheeses. After we assembled the whole thing and grabbed utensil. We saved Bella four pieces, for she never had come out. After dinner Alice yawned and lied on the couch. Her hand in Jasper's lap. They looked to happy and relaxed. I did the dishes. It had been nearly 4 hours since Bella locked herself in. I was starting to worry. Just as Alice's soft snores filled the room, I heard a dull thud coming from her room. It was just once though. So fearing that she fell I went over and knocked on the door. No answer.

"Bella!" I called. Nothing

"Bella, answer me" I told her. Still nothing. Jasper gently transferred Alice to the couch and came to see why I was yelling.

"I think she fell" I answered.

"Bella please, just tell us to go away, say something." Jasper cried. "Just so we know you're okay" he pleaded. Still nothing. I shoved myself at the door, hoping to get in. Nothing. Jasper tried, nothing. Alice had now woken up and was staring blankly at us.

"We think she's hurt" Jasper said as he riffled through drawers looking for something to pick the lock. He finally found a paperclip and jimmied the lock. I swung the door open and ran into the connecting bathroom, after not seeing her in the main room. I nearly screamed at the sight.

She had the water running lightly in the shower. It was stained crimson red. On the shower floor she sat slouched over. There was a prescription bottle in her hand. I ran to her and checked her pulse. It was weak, but it was still there. I turned the water off, and picked her up. No longer was she in her black dress but instead in a pair of my old college sweats and my baggy bed shirt. She looked like an angel though.

"Call 911" I called to Alice and Jasper who were standing there shocked.

"Is she dead?" Jasper asked gravely.

"Not yet" I answered grimly. Alice had ran to call 911. She came back, her breathing was rough and labored. She looked imploringly at me. I smiled lightly letting her know Bella was still alive. She sighed and hugged Jasper tight. I on the other hand look at the pill bottle. It was a sleeping aid. She had taken the whole thing. She had maybe 20 to 30 minutes top if she was left untreated.

"Why Bella? Why?" I asked her softly. I knew she wouldn't answer but it felt better to talk to her. Her skin was now a pale albino mix, and she was freezing cold. Time was running low. I could hear sirens in the distance though. I felt her heart beat again. It was barely there now.

"No!" I screamed. I put her on the hard floor and started CPR. My lips crashed onto hers as I forced her to breathe. She would have bruises from my hands desperately trying to start her heart, if she lived that was. Alice dragged Jasper out of the room and to get the EMTS. I could hear them climbing the steps. Instead of stating that I was a doctor and taking over, I let them work on her. I couldn't do it any longer. I rushed from the room, and into the kitchen. I was so angry. How could she do this? How could take herself away from me? Her brother? Her sister? I punched the wall hard. Blood came out of my knuckles.

"Calm down Edward" Alice placed her little hand on my shoulder. I relaxed a little bit. I turned to face her. Her large eyes held compassion, fear and sadness. She looked like a dejected pixie.

"Jasper went to the hospital with her. I told him we'd called Rose, and meet him there" she told me. I nodded as she picked up her cell.

"Rose?" she questioned. Rose must have answered. She talked for a bit.

"I don't know how to say this but, Bella's in the hospital" Alice finally blurted out. She was never one for being subtle.

"I don't I can't" she started to studder. I took the phone from her.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Edward, what's wrong" she sounded hysteric.

"She swallowed a bottle of pills. She's being taken to the ER now, Jasper went with her in the ambulance" I told her. I heard her gasp and then another loud thud.

"Dude, what did you say?" Came Emmett's voice.

"Bella tried suicide, meet us at the ER okay?" I asked.

"Whoa, will do" He said and hung up. Alice grabbed our coats and shut off the lights before locking the door. She handed me the key. I put it in my pocket.

"Let's go" she said. I followed her and closed the door. We drove in silence to the hospital. Up until now I hadn't really grasped it, but she could die. She could be dead all ready. Without warning, tears pooled in my eyes. I couldn't control them. She was my Bella, and although I had lived only a fraction of my life with her, I couldn't imagine my life without her. Alice again placed her little hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be okay, I know it" she said.

"Nothing's ever set in stone" I told her. She loved that saying. She smiled sadly at it.

"This is though. You guys are like two halves of a whole" she told me.

"I can't take it if she's gone though" I told her. Back when I was single, before Sarah, I hadn't been taking things well. I felt lonely and depressed all the time. I felt like my family forgot about me. And the residency at the hospital was brutal. I had lost a mother, father, and baby in one day. That night I was about to swallow pills when Alice called. She sounded so happy and chirper that I forgot about the pills for the time being. She went on and on about a cute guy at college she had met, a cowboy, she had called him. There was something she said though, that no matter what I would do, I could never forget it. She had been shopping while she chatted with me. All of a sudden she squealed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I found the cutest thing" she said. "Do you want to know what it is?" she asked.

"Uh huh" I told her. My attention had focused on the pills once more.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see" she replied. I sighed.

"Alright Alice, I have to go though it's been a rough day" I told her.

"Lose someone?" she guessed.

"A whole family, young couple and their newborn, their only child." I replied.

"I'm sorry Edward. Just take comfort in the fact that they'll be together. Imagine if just one had died, the others would be devastated." She told me.

"I never thought of it that way" I told her.

"Well, you're not me. You know I love you, right?" she asked.

"Of course" I answered.

"And so do mom and dad?" she prompted.

"I know that too." I told her.

"Just checking. You should have heard dad bragging about his son the doctor at lunch yesterday. The neighbors had come over" She told me.

"Really?" I asked. My father never bragged, he thought it was rude. Mom on the other hand already had a brag book.

"Yes, now get some sleep. I'll be over tomorrow, we're going out" She sounded so happy.

"What time?" I asked.

"Noon?"

"Okay, bye Alice"

"See you tomorrow" she said.

"Oh, Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I love you too" I told her and hung up. The next day she would come over and give me a huge hug. She then yelled at me for hanging up on her. She then handed me a wrapped package with pink bows and gold wrapping paper. Inside was a small little trinket. It was a white piano with an inscription. "To my favorite big brother Edward. Don't tell Emmett. Love always Alice" I still had it in my room.

By the time I was pulled from my thoughts we had arrived at the hospital. I needed to tell Alice something though, before we went in.

"Alice!" I called. She had already started to open the door. She turned to me.

"Yes?" she aske.d

"Do you remember when you got me that little piano? The white one?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Well the night you found it, you were talking with me on the phone, remember?" Again she nodded "Well right before you called I had finished writing you a letter, and I had had pills ready to take. I just wanted an easy way out. Your calling me at the moment saved my life" I told her. Her large eyes filled with tears.

"How could you even think of that?" she asked.

"I was lonely, depressed. I lost that family, seeing those bodies, the wife basically killing herself to make sure her family was safe, it was too much." I told her.

"Edward, never think like that again, promise me?" she begged. She held out her little pinky. I grabbed it.

"I promise" I told her. She nodded and then hugged me close. We pulled away though a few seconds later, we needed to find out about Bella.

I used my hospital I.D card to get into the back entrance. I logged onto my computer and found her room number, I didn't want to find out her condition encase Jasper didn't know it yet. It said she was still in Trauma 3. We all but ran to the room. Anxious and afraid of what lies beyond. Was she alive? Was she dead? We opened the door and looked around. Jasper was crying on a chair, and Rose was crying beside him, as was Emmett. This wasn't good.

**Thank you to all who reviewed. It was greatly welcomed lol. Especially my review from The one and only Sullen Cullen, who gave me the idea of an O.D. Sorry but I don't think I'll update again as soon as I did with this chapter, as you know summer is approaching and there is work to be done!! Thanks again. **


	9. White

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

The noise was faint in the background of the pure white that stood before me. I didn't know where I was or if I was even alive. I did know what happened before this. I remember feeling so angry and so depressed. My parents were all dead. Even my adopted ones. I killed everyone I was close to. I just wanted my life to end. I mean I was such a bad influence. First my real parents then my parents, who next. I hurt everyone in my path.

When I had first moved in with Haley and Brandon, Rose's dog died, while I was home alone. I was so scared when he just dropped dead, that I just stared shocked, and that was how they found me. Rose was so angry and so upset that she barely talked to me that whole month. And then when she did start talking to me, Jasper just had to get into that huge car crash going to pick me up. He barely survived, and too this day doesn't even know it happened. We didn't want to tell him. Haley and Brandon got the worst of my horrible luck, they died. Edward isn't getting married because of me, because of my parents dying. He said he would rather go to my parents, then her friends, but that night I caught him staring at the ring, twirling it in his hands, looking so lost and confused. All because of me.

So when we got back from the funeral and Alice tried to get me into sweats I flipped out on her. I threw the mirror and ran out the door, not even pausing to see if she was hurt. I heard jasper and Edward yell to her and at me, but I locked myself in Edward's room, he wouldn't be able to climb the fire escape to get me. I sat on the floor and listened to them try and open the door. Finally they left to watch a movie. I listened to half of it, and then stood up. My legs ached and my skin was cramped in the small black dress. Sighing I unzipped it and went to put on the pants but found that the shirt had been left in the bathroom. I rifled through Edward's bag and found a baggy shirt, and a pair of warm looking sweats. Ditching my own pants I opted to put his on. They said a college name down the side.

I could smell the pizza from where I laid on his bed. The pillow smelt strongly of him, musty yet sweet. I heard the oven buzzer ding. I had been lying there thinking for over two hours, and now my mind was set. Trying not to cry or trip I grabbed the sleeping pills that were in the bathroom cabinet. I looked at them and took a deep breath.

Plop

One down

Gulp

Two

Gulp

Three

And so on and so on, until the bottle was empty. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, but I could no longer see myself. All I saw was a pitiful looking girl with lost eyes and morose features. She looked pale and sweaty. The pills were started to work. I suddenly had the overwhelming urge to throw up. I was so sick to my stomach. I turned on the water in the shower so they wouldn't hear me die. So I wouldn't chicken out either. I never even remembered to right my note. I stood watching the water fall from the nozzle. My vision blurred and I coughed hard. When I looked at me hand I saw blood. I could smell it too. I nearly fainted but managed to somewhat awkwardly sit on the shower floor. I continued to spew blood, and I was losing conscious very fast. Lights danced in my vision, and my body felt paper light. I was losing, I was dying. I tried to stand up one last time, but fell with a crash. I last thing I heard was my door trying to be opened and then there was nothing. Nothing until the light came.

It was pure white and pure nothing. I didn't know if I was dead or alive. It was a scary thought. I was also suddenly overcome with guilt. How could I have done this to Rose and Jasper, after what we just went through? It wasn't just them either; Alice tried to hard and only want the best for me. And Emmett was like that older brother you never really wanted but secretly always loved. There was also someone else, Edward. I guess you could say he was part of the problem too. I loved him. I knew it. I knew that I wanted to marry him, love him, kiss him, and just be his. But he and Sarah should be together. If I'm dead he'll have a shoulder to cry on, if I live I've decided I'll move away, far away. Let him move on with his life. I remembered one of my most vivid memories with him. He had gotten called for adoption interview and I hadn't.

FLASH

A small little bronze haired boy runs to the crying little brown haired girl. She sits on his bed clutching a worn teddy bear.

"Bells?" he asked uncertain

"How was it?" she asked fearfully.

"It was wonderful." He gushes "They have four older boys, one my age, one 12 and two 16. They all love baseball. The mom cooks every night and the dad coaches little league. They live in a mansion in some place called Los Angels, I think. There are nine bedrooms. They said mine could be blue. They also have a pool, and two dogs, a cat, and even a chinchilla." He said. She nodded and let more tears run down her face.

"When do you leave?" she asked.

"Who said I'm leaving?" he said. You could hear the grin in his tone. She looked up shocked, happiness filling her sad brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I told them that unless they had room for a wonderful girl, who happens to be my best friend, then I won't go" he said proudly.

"Really?" She asked, not believing someone would give all that up for silly little her.

"Really, do you not remember the promise we made?" he asked. She just nodded her head and hugged him tight. He let her cry on his nice shirt and didn't mind when she hogged the bed when she had nightmares, which was almost every night. They were best friends.

NEW FLASH BACK

She had just been adopted and they were returning to her new home. Tears were running down her cheeks for three main reasons. One she was deathly afraid to fly. Two she had just left her best friend in the entire world. And three was that said best friend's number had flown out the window and was forever lost. She would never see him again. Her new mom hugged her tightly to her chest, whispering sweet nothing to her, calming and soothing the young child.

FLASH BACK

She had now been at the house for awhile, she's 18 years old. Tonight she was going out. Whenever she went out she always made sure she had a few things with her. One was the pepper spray her dad made her carry, the locket from her best friend, her cell phone, emergency credit card, and among other things, some Tylenol and a rape whistle. Her brother had given it to her the minute she starting wearing littler skirts and lower tops. She wasn't ugly but she wasn't drop dead beautiful like her sister. Her brother had given the sister a rape whistle along with Amish dress, as a joke of course.

She fixed her silky brown hair while texting her then boyfriend, her brother's from Jack. He was older, buff and was a great kisser. He played football and was insanely popular, and yet he liked her for some reason. Her quiet, shy, adopted freak from Jersey. Oh well, she took what she could get in an insane attempt to block out her memory of the bronze haired boy. That gorgeous bronze haired boy that would now be a gorgeous bronze haired man, he would be 18 or 19 by now. She shook her head violently to clear her mind.

"I'm leaving" She called to her brother and sister. Jasper didn't know she was dating his best friend yet, and when he did there would be hell to pay.

"Have fun" Rose called while Jasper waved. She smiled and walked out the front door. The sky was a beautiful forget me not blue and the air was warm. I got into my new little blue Saab and took off. I was a safe driver and drove at reasonable pace. I got onto the freeway to get to exit 15, or 16 maybe. I'd have to check later. As I drove I listened to some old Beatles songs and one from Kiss. Not really my style. The exit 16 was approaching now so I signaled my lane switch. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, I got onto the next lane. The exit was less then 500 feet away, when something from the side hit me.

All around me glass cracked and metal twisted, I could her noises in the background. I shut my eyes tightly and braced for impact. The seatbelt was tight across my chest, constricting my chest. I felt trapped, and that's when I noticed I wasn't right side up. The car was leaning on the side so that my body was pinned against the ground. It was cold and damp. There was blood everywhere that was all I could smell. In the distance I heard sirens and people yelling and screaming. And then my world went black.

When I finally woke up it was a week later, and I couldn't remember a thing. Sure I knew basics, like I was adopted, and I had two siblings, but I didn't know there names or faces. It was a scary thing. I couldn't remember past my fifth birthday other then the fact that I was adopted. I didn't know why though. My parents as I found out, were sitting in my room looking haggard and tired. They rejoiced at seeing me. They were saddened when they realized I didn't know who they were. They quickly told me everything. A drunk driver had swerved in front of the car that hit me, causing them to panic and hit my car, which was totaled. I had been in a coma for a week, had two broken ribs, a cracked skull, bruise and cuts covering my body along with a row of 98 stitches going down my abs. It would be a long recovery.

I did recover though and actually got back most of my memories from living with Haley and Brandon. I finished the summer rehab and went to college putting it all behind me.

END OF FLASHBACKS

It was white again, pure white, pure nothing. And then suddenly it wasn't. It was like an out of body thing or a premonition.

They were all dressed in black just like at my parents funeral. Only this time, it wasn't theirs, but mine. It was pouring rain. There was a simple stone that read my name, birth date, and something saying "Beloved sister, daughter, sister-in-law and most of all best friend. May you finally find peace". Alice was helping Jasper stand on his crutches, and hold an umbrella, he looked even more devastated than he did at my parents. Rose was sitting on her seat just sobbing while Emmett sobbed with her. Alice at least put on a stoic face for jasper, but her wide yes were glassy and red rimmed. Worst of all was the bronze haired god in the front. He was deathly pale with sad eyes and greasy locks. He was kneeling in the mud and getting soaked. He stared at the stone.

"Why Bella, why?" He muttered over and over again. The rest of the funeral goers watching in pity.

White again. This was getting old. Where was I? Was I alive or dead? In heaven or Hell? God or Devil please help I silently begged. Then someone or something appeared. It looked like my father, my real father.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

"Hey sweet heart" he said.

"I am dead" I said sadly. I suddenly regretted taking those silly little pills, and ruining my life.

"No, not yet darling" he said. "You've been given another chance. Three people from your past, present and future will guide you" he said. Like in a Christmas carol. "Chose right, I love you" he said before drifting away. I never even got to say I love you back. Life is cruel, or heaven or hell, or where ever I was. I was lonely again now.

What seemed like ages later someone else finally appeared. I almost screamed. It was someone from my past alright, someone I never wanted to see again. My mother. She was bloody and crushed, just like she would have been, after the towers fell.

"Isabella" She stated. Her voice was gentle and sweet, like when she used to sing me to sleep before she changed, which was about when I was three. But still I remembered her kind side, her caring side.

"Go away" I told her.

"I can't. I've done so many horrible things I regret, but I can't take them back, I'll just show you what you need to see and be on my way" she said and clapped her hands. The white vanished. It was Christmas eve when I was four. My hair was in tight curlers and I wore a red plaid night gown.

"Mama" My younger self called. "Mama!" I screamed, she came running in. Her hair was tousled and her shirt was wrinkled. She panted.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" she asked frantically. My high little laughter filled the room like a wind chime.

"Silly Mama" I cooed. She sighed and then laughed.

"You'll be the death of me little girl" she joked. Whenever my father wasn't here she was like this, light hearted and funny. My younger self sat on the couch and patted the space next to her, reaching with my chubby arms for the silky material of her own nightgown.

"Story, story" I chanted. She willingly sat and smiled down at me.

"Okay" She said and started to spin a tale an awful lot like sleeping beauty save for the princess' new name, Bella of course. "And when he saw her looking so lovely in her sleep, he could not turn away his eyes; and he stooped and kissed her. She awaked, and opened her eyes, and they happily ever after" She finished. By now little Bella was sound asleep on her mothers lap. She smiled at her peaceful daughter and carefully carried her into the bedroom, where she too laid down and slept.

"Goodnight my angel. Sweet dream, I'll always love you, even if mommy and daddy aren't together anymore" She told the sleeping child as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

The next morning delighted squeals came from the young girl who opened her presents with her mother, the father still working even on Christmas.

Bella watched herself and her mother. She never knew how sad her mother was in her younger years, she was always happy around her, until the depression and mood swings set in. She had changed, but deep deep down Bella knew she had always loved her. Now she was standing with said mother again in the white space.

"Follow your heart baby girl. Never forget I loved you" She said before disappearing. I was now alone again and hating it again.

I had a lot of time to think about my childhood before the next person came, my present. I was shocked by who it was. Tiny little Alice stood there looking serene and like an angel. Her huge orbs challenged me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why Bella? Why?" she asked. I just shook my head. I didn't know, I just didn't know.

"Follow me" she said, her voice was barely there, fading in and out. I followed. We were now at the hospital. I could see myself hooked up to all these machines, tubes in my nose, mouth, arms, chest, everywhere. Edward sat beside my bed staring pleadingly at my lifeless form. His eyes were glassy and red rimmed. His hair was longer then I remembered and he looked older. Rose and Emmett sat on the other bed in the room. They both looker older too, and was it my imagination or was Rose slightly rounder? Jasper was on the floor. Where was his cast? I couldn't have been gone that long. Alice wasn't there anymore. Suddenly Edward stormed out and left, saying nothing. I was pulled with him.

"You can't do that Edward, we love you" Someone was pleading with him on the other side of the hall. I recognized Alice's voice.

"But I loved her Allie" he said in a flat tone.

"Please, don't" she begged.

"It's been a year, the anniversary Alice, Jasper says Rose can't take it anymore, it's not good for them or her baby, they said their taking her off the life support" he said in a emotion filled voice.

"They wouldn't do that" She cried. There were tears running down her smooth cheeks.

"I can't live without her, in a coma or not. When she goes, I'll follow" he said.

"No!" I screamed. I tried to slap him, touch him just plain get him to notice me, but my hands slid right through him. They didn't notice me.

"Please don't, I love you Edward, think of mom and dad, Sam, Riley and Shayne, we all need you" She was hysterical now.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He said and took her into his arms. She sobbed on his shoulder.

"Please, please" she begged over and over again. He just shook his head.

"Let's get back, it's almost time" He said. He guided her back into the room. She immediately left him and ran to Jasper's warm embrace. He looked over slightly at Edward, who just shook his head. Emmett was talking to the doctor with Rose. She had tears running down her cheeks, while Emmett held her up. A protective hand was placed lovingly on her rounded belly. One by one they approached me. Rose first.

"I'll never understand this Bella, but I guess I was never meant too. I've never gone through half the things you went through. I just wish you would've come to me or Jasper, we could've helped. I'm so sorry. You'll never get to meet you niece, we found out yesterday it's a girl, due in April. I love you" She said and kissed my cheek before leaving. Emmett stepped up next; he spoke quickly so he could get back to Rose.

"I only knew you for a year, but you made Rose so happy. You were the younger funny little sister that you felt compelled to protect. I love you, and I promise to take good care of Rose and our daughter. Bye klutz" he said and ran out after Rose. Alice was next.

"You were my best friend Bella. I'll never fully forgive you for what you have done; Edward is planning on following you. You can't let that happen, you need to come back, please. Please, I can't lose him." She was too over come with tears and sobs to continue, instead she just grasped my hand and walked out. Jasper kissed my forehead.

"Goodbye Bells, I love you always" he said. That was it and he left.

"I'll follow you Bella, I love you more then words can describe, I just wish I has told you sooner." Was all Edward said. I wanted to tell him I was alright, I was alive. But I couldn't. The ghost Alice appeared again.

"Was that real? Am I dead?" I asked fearful.

"It's not yet, but it will be if you chose that path. Please think carefully though" She said. A single tear rolled down her cheek once more before she too left me alone. The next ghost came quick. She was a young girl with bronze colored curls and sparkling green eyes, she held hands with a young boy with brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes. They were twins, probably 12 or 13. They didn't speak, but the background changed once again. It was my birthday, they were singing.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear, mommy/Bella/Izzy/auntie, happy birthday to you" I recognized Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. There were also seven children. The two ghost were obviously mine since they sang mommy during the song. The girls hair though was shocking. Was it his?

"Come on love, blow out the candles" Edward told me. Love? I looked down to my older selves hand. There one my left ring finger was a diamond. Edward laughed as I blew them out and kissed me. I counted the candles, 37, one for good luck so it was my 36th birthday. All the children eewed. My little girl the loudest of all.

"Renesemee Masen Cullen" Edward warned. Rensemee? Renee and Esme mixed.

"Not the full name dad" she whined.

"Nessie" he warned.

"Okay, okay." She surrendered. Everyone laughed.

"How about presents, while I cut the cake?" Edward asked. My older self started to protest, but he stopped me. I nodded. One of the remaining five kids brought me a home made gift. It was wrapped in tissue paper. The child was a little girl, about 4 with blonde pigtails and hazel eyes.

"Here Auntie Bella, Daddy helped me get it" she said proudly. I still didn't know whose she was though, Jasper's or Rose's? My older self looked to Emmett though.

"Did you now?" I asked. He nodded impishly. I laughed and tore it open. There was a little card along with what looked like a pottery thing.

"It's beautiful Lena, thank you" I cooed. She blushed and ran to her daddy, Rose laughed. Next two twin's girls came up. It seemed that my boy was the only male child. They were identical down to their black hair and blue eyes, miniature Alice's. There voices were soft and calm like Jasper though. They handed me a gift bag. I opened it. There was a pair of earrings, ones Alice would wear.

"Oh I love them, thank you Danni, thank you Rain" I told them while sending a glare to Alice who was laughing. There were only two children left, one older then my twins and the other just a little baby that Esme held. The older one came up next.

"Here Auntie Iz" She said and tossed me a small wrapped package. I tore open the wrapping and looked at the little frame. It was silver with names on the edges, in the middle it said My Family. I read the names. It went, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Isabella, Alice, Haley, Renesemee, Brandon, Danni, Rain, and Jamie. Jamie must be the little baby, and Brandon was my son. Haley was Rose's oldest daughter the one who gave this to me. I didn't know who Jamie belonged to though.

"I couldn't fit Auntie Shayne and Riley or Uncle Sam, but you get the picture" she joked. Emmett groaned at the pun. Everyone else laughed though.

"It's awesome I love it" I told her honestly. She smiled and sat back down. Esme and Carlisle then gave me an expensive looking jacket along with tickets to see a show. Rose and Emmett gave me a new vacuum, because I apparently needed one, and Alice and Jasper gave me clothes. Last were my own children. The twins walked up with a big bag. I opened it and looked inside. There was a photo album, a quilt and a book. I looked through the album quickly first. My older self teared up at them. I could only see a few, my wedding, someone birth and a birthday party. The quilt was covered in hand prints, and the book was an original Wuthering Heights.

"I love it" I creid.

"Wait theres a card" Nessie told me. I picked up the colorful creation.

"To mommy, we love you so much. We love how you cook dinner and how you make daddy laugh. Love a lot, Nessie, Charlie, and Jamie" So Jamie was my baby girl. I had three kids. With Edward. How odd was this. Both twins hugged me tight and told me that they loved me. My odler self cried in happiness, and then cradled her baby, who cooed in her arms. Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek. Then the white was back.

"No, wait come back!" I yelled. Nothing came though. I was alone once more, until my dad showed up again.

"You have a tough choice, Bella, chose right. I love you" He said.

"Wait!" But he was gone. I knew I wanted to live, but how did I wake up??

**Please review. Sorry it took so long but I've been sick and busy. Review please, pretty please. I hope you like too!!! Once again all ideas are welcomed and needed.**


	10. Days go by

Everything was still white, nothing more. I didn't know how much longer I could handle this. I wanted to get back, I wanted to live. I wanted Edward mostly. To see his crooked smile, his bronze hair, to smell his perfect cologne, to feel his muscled back, to hear his angel voice. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, and tell him how much he meant to me. I just wanted him.

EPOV

She was stable, but barely. Rose was with Emmett and the doctor now. She had crashed and her heart stopped for over 5 minutes. If, and only if, she awoke, then she may be brain dead, or worse. A coma was her current condition, stable yet in a coma. I hated this. I used to love coming into the hospital and the smell of medicine and cleaning supplies, but now it was over whelming, to strong, to bleached, it stung. Alice and Jasper were at home now, since it had been two days, and Alice had to work. Jasper just couldn't stand it. She needed to wake up.

"Edward, please go home. You have to work in the morning" Rose said as she approached her little sister.

"I work here Rose, I'll save some gas" I told her. She just shook her head.

"Alright, Em and I are leaving. Bye" she said. She lightly kissed my cheek. She knew that I loved Bella, that this was horrible for me. That Bella had to wake up or I would die too. But waking was something Bella couldn't or wouldn't do.

Days and weeks passed.

September came and went with her turning 25, and my old wedding date. We all got her gift, waiting for her to open them when she would wake up. On 9/11 Jasper and Alice went to New York and put flowers on her dad's grave, just like she did every year.

October was a blur too. We all dressed up, just like Bella loved to do every year. Rose and Em dressed as prince charming and Cinderella. Jasper and Alice went as a cowgirl and cowboy. Alice also forced me into a Harry potter costume to match my green eyes. They volunteered to keep the terminal children happy, while I sat with Bella.

November came and went. I ate thankgiving dinner in the room, when all my siblings and family ate at the new lake house.

December was a sorid affair. Christmas was sad and depressing. Jasper and Rose missed Bella immensely, along with their parents. I spent it alone with Bella.

January was short. It snowed a little. Rose promptly started crying when it did, Bella had loved the first snow. It was also Jasper's birthday, Alice and him flew to Aruba for a week. Rose and Em announced that they were pregnant too. Esme also fainted.

February was again sad. Jasper and Rose spent it with their spouses, while I of course stayed at Bella's bedside. Other then that, nothing happened. Bella now weighed only 100 pounds, she had lost over 30. Her skin was still a waxy tone and her hair was lifeless.

March was boring. Bella was now down to 97 pounds, and her blood pressure wasn't good. She needed to wake up soon; it had been over 7 months. Poor Rose was going to worry herself up a tree and lose the baby.

April showers bring may flowers. It rained almost everyday I went and visited Bella. Rose was now in her second trimester, and glowed. Talk began to spread of cutting the wire.

May flowers didn't bloom. Bella weighed 95 pounds, and she had developed night tremors and was constantly cold. Her heart wasn't pumping fast enough. She really needed to wake up.

June, almost 10 months later. My hair hadn't been cut since then. It was almost to my shoulders. My once lively green eyes were dead, just a murky sad green. My skin was almost as pale as Bella's. I worked when I had too and then came back to Bella. Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Em came less and less often. Rose was too busy planning for the baby, Em had gotten a new job, Jasper too, and Alice had began redoing their home and caring for the puppy.

July. Jasper got a job offer in Texas, a really good offer. Too good to resist in fact. My parents were sad to see Alice leaving soon, but she was growing up. They wanted to start a family, and their were too many bad things in this city. Two parents graves, and a sister on life support. They would move in September. Rose was starting her third and final trimester. They found out it was a girl two days ago. They were going to name her Haley after Rose's mom.

August. It had been one year now. They wanted me too move on. To get a life. Alice had tried multiple times to cut my hair or get me to date again, but I loved Bella, so much. She needed to wake up. Not just for me and everyone else, but for herself. She had jaundice now. Her liver was failing her. Her heart pumped too slowly, her kidney was slowly dying, and she had multiple bed sores on her back. She was in rough shape. Alice and Jasper had sold the new house and bought a bigger one in Texas. Rose and Em were taking parenting classes. They only saw Bella maybe once or twice a week, every two for Rose, who just couldn't handle it.

All the hospital employees looked at me with pitying glances and whispers about the girl in room 307. Instead of eating lunch with all the others, I ate in Bella's room alone. A year I had gone without seeing her smiling face, her light blush, and her awkward feet. I knew that Sarah had married already, a rich guy that lived in Florida. She never said goodbye. Bella's apartment was sold, and all her stuff was crammed into my new house. It was a small two story with a wrap around porch, a white swing, and a picket fence. Bella's dream house. It was even painted a light yellow. Just for her.

Her birthday was coming up again. Last years gift sat in the corner gathering dust, the shiny paper dull. No one could open then, except her, when she woke. There were dozens of balloons and many flowers. The talk of cutting her wire was now a definite. If she didn't wake by then, then it was the end. I remember when Alice told me.

"Edward? Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Of course" I told my little sister. She wasn't so little anymore though. All the tragedy had made her seem older, wiser.

"Edward, it's been a year now. With me and Jasper moving away, and a baby on the way for Rose and Em, they don't think they can do it any longer, they know he wouldn't have wanted this" she told me gently. At first I didn't get it.

"What are you saying Alice?" I asked.

"In a week, on her birthday, if she doesn't wake up, then their taking her off life support" she said quietly.

"Th-th-th-they can't" I sobbed, tears came out of my eyes so fast I didn't notice until Alice had pulled me down into her arms, and they soaked her shirt. I was such a baby, but I couldn't care less.

"They can though. It's too much. Rose is due any day now, and Jasper and I are leaving. It's for the best if you start to distance yourself, come to terms" She told me while patting my back.

"Excuse me" I said quickly and launched down the halls. All the doctors and nurses that knew me started, shocked at the sight. Calm, collective, Dr. Cullen running crying like a baby down a hall. I went to my car and drove away, far away. To the house with the white picket fence. I looked through all Bella's boxes, looking for things. Thing to help her wake up. I knew the locket was on her neck, I grabbed a stuff bear from her father, a wedding ring from her mother, and last a little video tape from when she was young. I had watched it before.

TAPE

"Mummy, come on Mummy" a little Bella yelled. She wore a little yellow sundress and a sun hat. Her mother wore a matched outfit.

"What is it Isabelly?" she asked.

"I want an ice cream!" she pouted. Her cheeks showing her little dimples.

"It's dinner time though" he mom said sternly.

"Please?" She begged and did the puppy pout.

"I don't know, I think it's up to Daddy" Her mom said slyly.

"Daddy!Daddy!Daddy!" She started jumping up and down.

"Yes princess?" The voice holding the camera asked.

"Can we pretty please with a cherry on top get ice cream with a cherry on top?" she asked. Her cute little face scrunched in that pout.

"Of course honey" Her father told her.

"Yay!" she screamed over and over again.

The scene switched to a crying little Bella

"It's gone!" she moaned in tears.

"Baby it just melted" he father told her gently.

"Gone, gone" she repeated over and over again.

"How about we get you a new one? Huh?" He mother asked. Little Bella stuck her tongue at the camera and walked away.

"I take that as a no" Were her father's last words the scene faded to black.

END

I grabbed the little VHS player and my DVD one and transferred the tape onto a disk. Then I grabbed the portable DVD player and headphones and got into my car. I had only a week for this to work.

NEXT DAY

I had the tape playing over and over, the headphones in Bella's ear, just hoping she would hear this and wake up.

NEXT DAY

The player died so I had to get the charger. Still nothing was happening. Alice and Jasper had only a few days left. They planned to leave five days after Bella's birthday, to allow time for a funeral if necessary. She had only 5 days left.

NEXT DAY

Alice and Jasper were staying with me now in the guest room. There house was sold and the people already moved in. It was lucky Alice hadn't really started redecorating. Bella was still as lifeless as ever.

NEXT DAY

She had three days until they pulled the plug. Only three days. She would have been turning 26. Tomorrow was the 11th. Since no one wanted to leave, Esme and Carlisle had flown out to New York to place flowers on her dad's grave. They needed to get Shayne to school anyway. She was starting her sophomore year. They also needed a break. Riley had eloped, and gotten pregnant. Esme fainted. Carlisle just sat in shock. Alice and Emmett jumped in joy, but Edward hadn't so much as smiled in the last year. Thankfully Sam was completely sane and normal.

NEXT DAY

Two days left. I didn't leave her side once since today was my sick day. Tomorrow I would have the morning shift, along with the night shift the next day, her last day. I cried over her pale body. No one came to visit her that day.

NEXT DAY

Rose was now in labor. She had been for four hours. I found out the hard way too. I was in charge of the ER that night when she came in. Maternity was full for now, so they set her up in a trauma room. I didn't realize it was her until it was too late. I will never look at my sister-in-law that way again. Lord knows why Emmett or her didn't stop me when I put that glove on and explained that I needed to see how far along she was until I called the OBGYN.

Labor wasn't something that made Rose pretty. She yelled and screamed at Emmett, saying that he was never to touch her again. This made Jasper laugh, which made Alice laugh, which made Rose yell more and slap Emmett, who pouted. They were all so happy when a contraction wasn't there. But Bella had only one day left. And I had only four more hours on my shift.

LAST DAY

Rose had been in labor for over a day. She was a mess. Poor Emmett was doing all he could. Jasper was trying to calm her down too. Alice snuck away to find me for a minute.

"Edward?" She called as she walked in Bella's room.

"Please, don't" I didn't want to hear what she was going to say.

"Don't worry, it's good and bad. Bad news, you'll have to deal with me and Jasper for another two weeks. A hurricane hit the area and our basement flooded, it will be fixed the last week of September." She said.

"And the good news?" I asked.

"Well, since Rose and Emmett will be pretty much occupied, they've decided to wait another week." She said.

"Another week? Do you know hoe torturous this was for me? Thinking she would die at any possible time?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry" she said. "I'm so sorry" she repeated and hugged me.

"She has a DNR. If she crashes it's the end, no chance" I told Alice. "She was only 24. So much pain in her childhood, so much loss throughout only 24 years. So much." Alice nodded her head.

"You loved her" she stated.

"I love her" I corrected. Alice looked into my emerald eyes.

"Do not forget that love never dies. Don't forget that I love you, as does Emmett, as does Jasper, as does Sam, Riley and Shayne, as does mom and dad." She said. "Maybe not Rose though, after that lovely experience" she joked. I almost smiled, key word almost.

"I know" I told her. "Believe me, I love you, Emmett, Sam, Shayne, Riley, Mom and Dad. I almost love Jasper and Rose, no matter what, as long as he takes care of you" I amended.

"He will" she told me. Her phone then rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"What? We'll e right there!" she squealed. She clicked her phone shut. "Rose is fully dilated. They're coming. Emmett told Jasper he could see the head" she smiled at me. She leaned on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek. "Let's go. I bet we missed it though" she sighed. I shook my head at her childish ways.

"Come on we'll-" I was cut off by a monitor beeping a low flat signal. A dying heart, in room 307. Bella was flat lining. She was dying. Nurses and doctors rushed into the room. They knew about the DRN. She was dead if she didn't do it on her own. I walked and ran from the room.

Little did I know, that in the ER two little girl twins were born and crying. One was expected, the other a surprise.

REVIEW PLEASEE… sorry it took so long too!


	11. The End

I just couldn't tae it. That constant flat beeping. Telling me that the on and only love of my life was gone. The torture it brought was too much, so I ran. I forgot all about Rose and Em's baby. About Alice and Jasper. About anything. I was going to leave and hopefully never come back. I didn't bother going to my house. I would sell it or just leave it there. I went right to the airport. However there was a huge delay thanks to fog. I'd have to wait, just thinking about sweet innocent, blushing Bella, dead, pale, gray, never to see her smile again, see her blush or even trip. My life was over.

MEANWHILE

There were two babies not one. Could that doctor count? I mean all we had was one crib, one car seat, one everything, except clothes of course. Rose was crying and holding them both at once. Jasper was smiling and watching from a safe distance, just encase Rose was ill tempered again. Alice had arrived just seconds after the birth. Something was wrong; I could see it from her eyes. But she put on a fake smile for Jasper and congratulated Rose. She doted on small little girls, twins. I had just been called over from Rose and the girls by a doctor, with the names forms and things. I carried them too Rose.

"Okay, so baby number one is Haley Deanna Cullen, but what about baby number two?" I asked as I wrote out the one name we had already.

"How about Isabella May Cullen?" Rose asked. At my apparently blank look she explained. "Isabella for Bella and May for your mother" she said.

"I love it" I replied then kissed all three foreheads while writing it on the forms.

"Now, let me see little Izzy" I said and grabbed the smallest one. She had a head of dark curly hair already. Her eyes hadn't really opened yet, unlike Haley's. She was heavier and, longer with lighter hair. She already had bluish eyes. Rose was tired though and babies had to go to the NICU or something. Edward wasn't here either. Rose noticed but kept quiet. She kissed each girl goodbye and then faded to sleep very fast.

"Love you honey" I whispered and kissed her lips gently.

"Love you" she said back. Alice and Jasper were still in the room quietly talking. There were tears rolling down Jasper's cheeks as were Alice's. I basically ran to them.

APOV (Alice's point of view)

The monitor flat lined. She had a DNR. I really didn't need to see my best friend die so I ran after Edward. He was already gone though and no where to be seen. He didn't answer his phone, house or cell. So I ran to Rose's room. I tried my best to make my face emotionless and calm. But I knew Jasper would be able to tell. I finally reached their room. I could hear what sounded like cats, but what I knew to be a baby. Imagine my shock however when I see to little pink bundles, one with Em and one with Rose. Em passed his bundle to Rose and talked to the doctor. I went silently to Jasper's side. He was all smiles and laughing.

"Two Allie, can you imagine?" he laughed. "Poor Em" he joked. I smiled faintly.

"I know what a shock" I agreed. He looked down at me. I quickly averted my eyes. He knew something though.

"Alice?" he questioned. "What is it?" he sounded scared. I think deep down he may have known.

"Later" I assured him. I went to Rose and looked at the tiny faces. One was a lot bigger then the other. Rose told me quietly there names, she sounded tired. Isabella May and Haley Deanna. Beautiful names. The smaller of the two was Isabella. The doctor came to take them for tests and things. Rose kissed each goodbye and faded quickly. I retreated to Jasper's side as Em talked a little to Rose.

"She's gone isn't she?" Jasper asked me. His voice was that of a desperate man. I nodded as the tears rolled down my cheeks. He nodded in confirmation. He started silently crying as well. Bella was gone, for good this time. Rose was fast asleep now so Em walked over. Taking one look at us he knew there was bad news.

"What happened?" He asked carefully.

"She's gone" Jasper moaned. Emmett seemed to choke a little before gruffly patting Jasper on the shoulder. They both made noises like a choking bear for a minute. Jasper wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. Holding on for dear life. I let him.

"How?" Jasper croaked. "I want to know" he added.

"Flat lined. She had that DNR. Doctors came in, Edward ran. I couldn't just watch my best friend died, so I ran. I tried finding him, but he's gone. He's gone just like her" I started crying heavier then. Edward was going just like she did. He wouldn't be coming back.

"Don't tell Rose. Let her be happy until it's the last minute" Emmett told us. We both nodded. This would be really hard on her.

"Esme and I can do the arrangements, no problem. She'll know then. It will be private and small. Maybe in a week or so" I said.

"Yeah. Thanks Allie" Jasper nuzzled his face into my neck. I could fell his hot tears on my smooth skin.

"We'll get through this, I promise" I told him.

"I love you" he told me.

"I love you too" I replied. I rubbed soothing circles in his back.

"Why don't you guys head home, I'll tell Rose you had to finalize some things" Em suggested.

"Thanks, congrats by the way" I added.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry Jasper" he said. They man hugged and we left. Not bothering to say goodbye to Bella.

EPOV

The plane was cancelled for good. It had snowed heavily in New York even though it was only September. I didn't want to go anywhere else. I figured I sound probably go see my niece, but just couldn't set foot in that hospital again. Instead I took the time to write to Emmett and Rose and Alice and Jasper.

Dear Rose,

Congrats on having a baby. I hope you get this after they tell you. I'm so sorry for all the pain you've gone through. May your daughter bring joy to over shadow your sorrow. Take care of my brother. He loves you so much. I know that you two will live long happy lives with each other. I wish you all the best.

Love Edward.

P.S- I'm sorry about the whole ER doctor thing. I didn't realize until it was too late.

I hadn't really been that close to Rose. We understood each other was more like it. She however would have pulled the plug on Bella long ago if Em hadn't talked her out of it. She knew I loved her, but she always believed it was too late. Emmett's letter was next.

Dear Em,

I'm sorry I never got to meet your daughter. I'm sure she will be a stunningly beautiful and intelligent as her mother. Hopefully she won't look like you. Kidding. I want to wish you the best. I want to promise that I'll see you again, but it's doubtful. You'll always be my favorite bear of a brother. The one getting me in trouble and the one bailing me out. You really lucked out finding someone you loved. I hope you realize and cherish that for many years. Take care of mom and dad too.

Love Ed

Emmett and I never really talked, but we always knew when something was up. He always helped me. Always was my favorite brother. I decided to not to write them goodbye notes really, just I'll see you later, maybe's. I had to be honest with Alice though. I knew she could handle it. Plus she probably though I would kill myself. Which I would have, had it not been for her.

Dear Alice,

I need to be honest. You'll never see me again and I'm sorry. All the memories and things with you and her are too much. I couldn't bear it. I promise that I will never think of suicide again though. That I will try and move on, living a happy life, although the chances are bleak. I'm glad you have Jasper to take care of you. Hopefully you'll enjoy Texas and have many children. You're strong and loving; with Jasper you guys will survive anything. I'll always remember you're spunky annoying personality. You're endless glee and your impossible attitude. Most importantly I'll always remember you, your love, comfort, and understanding. Hopefully you'll remember and keep in mind that no matter if or when I see you again, that I love you.

Love always, Edward

I tried to keep hers short. If I didn't I would have written a novel. She was my baby sister. The one who I always protected and loved so much. It would take everything I had left never to see her again.

Dear Jasper,

I've written to Alice. I told her that we may never cross paths again. I just want to tell you how sorry I am for all your pain. Alice loves you though, and you'll get through. Keep in mind that although I'm not there, I'll know if you ever hurt her. And you do I'll hurt you. But you won't, so instead I hope you long and happy along with Rose and Em and their daughter. Take care of my baby sister, and watch out for Emmett. Without me he'll get out of hand.

Love Edward

It felt weird threatening Jasper when he just lost his sister, but Alice needed to be protected. I loved her. It was also weird to write love Edward, but in a brotherly family way, I did love him for loving Alice. Next would be Mom and Dad.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm sorry I never said goodbye, and that I never will. I hope you understand that the pain was too great, and like a coward I had to run away. Thank you for saving me as a young boy, and loving me no matter what I did. I never thought I'd have a family again after losing my first one. You showed me how to love again, how to be happy. I only hope I can remember all that. I love you both so much,

Love always, your son Edward.

P.S- It pains me to say this, but please do not look for me. Just know that I'm safe and alive, trying my best to be as happy as possible.

Esme would look everywhere for me, spending however much it costed, and I couldn't let her do that. She loved me more then I deserved. Carlisle gave her anything, so he'd go with it too, along with the fact he too loved me more then I felt I deserved. They would both say it wasn't true though, that they loved me and I deserved it. I wrote to my other siblings next. I was never nearly as close to them as I was to Alice and Emmett. Sam, Riley and Shayne all grew up with Esme and didn't understand when Alice, Em or I woke up crying dreaming of our parents, our old lives. They were adopted as infants. All parents giving them up without a fight. Alice's parents were taken away, mine were killed and Emmett barely talked about his. We all understood though. My cell phone rang then. It was my boss. I decided I sort of had to pick up.

"Dr. Masen Cullen" I answered. I had recently added that to my name, to remember Bella and my old life.

"Cullen where are you?" Dr. Hardy barked. He was an older man with graying hair and a no nonsense things.

"Airport" I answered flatly.

"Why the hell are you there?" he asked.

"Leaving, sir" I informed him.

"You're going to be fired you know" he warned.

"Sir, I left my two weeks letter two weeks ago with your secretary, she said she told you" I told him. I had expected this, not that I wanted it.

"Oh, stupid in box, never check that thing." He talked to himself.

"Sir, is there anything else?" I asked blandly. He was getting on my nerves.

"Yes, you were a damn good doctor before that whole thing screwed you up. If you ever want to come back, there will be a spot." He told me.

"That damn thing was the love of my life dying, you have no right to say that wouldn't screw even the coldest man up. Of course you never probably have been in love, so you wouldn't know" I spat harshly.

"You're out of line Cullen. You have no right to jump to conclusions. I'll have you know I'm happily married with three amazing children, all of whom including my wife, I love very very much" he defended.

"All due respect, but how would you feel if your wife died? Would you want to continue working in the place she died, where no one could save her?" I said.

"No, I wouldn't. I guess apologies are owed. I didn't mean to sound like that. Just keep in mind you'll always have a job here, and references, if needed. I'm also sorry for loss. I hope you can live a happy life somewhere else Dr. Cullen" he amended. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Accepted. Thank you Dr. Hardy. I wish you well" I said.

"You too Dr. Cullen, goodbye"

"Bye" I hung up the phone. The conversation had taken a lot out of me. I bought another ticket to the West, Washington State in fact. To Seattle. I had gotten a job offer there and hoped it was still offered. I put my head in my hands and waited for my flight.

EPOV (Emmett)

My daughters were healthy, beautiful and safe. Plus there were two. Rose was healthy, gorgeous and safe too. Plus she wasn't yelling at me anymore. She knew something was wrong though. Both girls were sleeping in there little cribs after being returned from all the testing.

"Em, come here" Rose called. She had woken a little while ago. She was two busy worrying about the girls to notice my red rimmed eyes, and somber expression. I had tried really hard to seem happy, but I just kept thinking about Rose finding out Bella was dead, it worried me. She would crack no doubt about it.

"Yeah babe?" I said smiling fakely.

"What's wrong, don't lie" she warned. I had to think quickly.

"It's the 13th honey, you know one year later" I told her.

"I know" She said. "I knew, she's gone. I knew it when Alice came in. She was so scared looking, because Edward ran, didn't he?" she asked. She was super calm, and it scared me.

"Yeah, he's gone" I told her.

"I came to terms with this long ago. Thank you though for trying to keep me safe" she smiled sadly at me.

"Is that why you named her Isabella?" I asked.

"Yes, I know Bella's in a better place. She's with her dad, and Haley and Brandon." She said. "She had such a crappy life though, and poor Edward" she sighed. Tears pooled in her eyes. "He's all alone" She was sad for him, not herself.

"Hey, don't you worry. He's a big boy. You worry about the fact we have to mouths to feed." I joked. I was slightly more relieved to have Rose know, and to know she wouldn't fall apart.

"I know" She sighed. "We have so much more to do" she mused. We talked endlessly about all the things that we would do, all the places we would go. Until another doctor came in. He wasn't one of ours though, he was someone different. I vaguely recognized him, which meant he was probably Bella's. I gripped Rose's hand tight.

"Rosalie Hale?" he asked.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked calmly.

"Are you Isabella's sister, patient in room 307?" He confirmed.

"Yes, what is this about?" she asked.

"Well this afternoon she flat lined Miss" he said. Rose stiffened. "Due to her DNR we weren't able to shock her. Two minutes later we got a faint beat" he said. What the hell? Was she alive?

"She's not dead?" Rose gasped.

"Oh no I'm sorry. I should have said that first. Your sister was in the coma still and breathing on her own up until about an hour ago. We searched for Dr. Cullen, and then your brother, but the lines were not connected. We tried calling you, but you're here. We didn't know that until one doctor, your doctor told me that you were here, so I ran down. She woke up and is asking for you, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and most importantly she said Edward. She thinks it's still a year ago though" The doctor said quickly.

"I'll be back" I kissed Rose and ran as fast as I could to 307. I didn't want to believe encase it was a big mistake. But there sitting inn the bed by herself was Bella. Her large doe eyes were wide open and she looked less pale. Her smile stretched against her gaunt thin cheeks when she saw me.

"Emmett!" She yelled or croaked really. Her voice was raspy and hoarse.

"Bella!" I laughed and attacked her with a hug. She was alive. Alice and Jasper had to find out. "Hang on" I told her. She was still catching her breath from the hug. She nodded. I dialed Alice's cell phone.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, my dearest. Everything is amazingly right" I said cheerfully.

"Em, I understand you love your children, but I need to comfort Jasper, he's not doing so well" she said.

"Well he will be when he hears this" I said. I put the phone on speaker.

"Em what?" I passed the phone quickly to Bella.

"Hello?" She asked. Her voice was less croaky when she didn't try and yell.

"OH My God! Bella? Is that really you?" Alice asked faintly at the end.

"Yeah, it's me Alice"

"JASPER!" We heard Alice yell loudly.

"What's wrong Allie?" we heard him ask.

"Hello?" he asked. Alice must have pasted him the phone.

"Jasper?" Bella asked. We heard a thump.

"You made him faint" Alice accused. Bella giggled a little bit. It was pure music. I took the phone from her.

"You're coming down right?" I asked.

"Of course, as soon as I wake him we'll be there" she promised. I said goodbye and hung up.

"So little sis, what's up?" I asked.

"Where's Edward?" she asked. She didn't bother beating around the bush that one.

"I should probably try calling him, right?" I asked.

"Duh" she laughed. "Let me" she suggested. She took my cell and called his phone, and again and again.

"No answer?" I asked.

"Nope" she said sadly.

"Keep trying, he'll pick up. He'll probably think something's wrong with the twins or Rose" I told her. She gasped.

"Emmett Cullen you knocked up my sister?" she asked. I nodded proudly.

"Congrats, what are the names?" She asked as she continued calling him.

"Haley Deanna and Isabella May" I said.

"Awe, after me and Haley?" she asked.

"Don't flatter yourself, Isabella was my mom's name" I lied.

"Liar" She hissed and laughed. Life was going to be so much better now that Bella was here again. I just hoped Edward would pick up soon. Or else he might do something drastic.

EPOV (Edward)

My phone kept ringing and ringing. Minute after minute. My plane was half an hour away. I finally got annoyed and looked to see who had called. Emmett. I panicked. What if something was wrong with Rose or the baby? What if both had died. There were a few calls from Alice too. No voice mails though. As I looked through how many times Emmett called, 35 by the way, he called again. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Emmett what's wrong? Is Rose and baby alright?" I asked quickly.

"Edward?" I faint breathy voice asked.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"No, guess again" The voice trilled. It was soft and feminine. A woman. It was so familiar though. Too familiar. I didn't want to believe it. However I had just enough hope too.

"B-B-Bella?" I stuttered.

"Yeah" she answered.

"Your dead, this isn't real" I cried. I was border lining on hysteria. "Leave me alone please." I begged.

"No, wait I'll prove it, please" Bella begged.

"How?" I asked.

"Ask me anything, tell me anything, talk to Emmett, Alice or Jasper, and please don't leave" she begged me to stay. I wanted to stay too. To tell Bella how much I loved her, how much I missed her. "I was so jealous of Sarah. I was so sad of Haley and Brandon. I just couldn't take it. I swallowed the pills to take the easy way. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She cried.

"I" I was at a loss for words. I believed her though. I knew she would pull through. I smiled hugely.

"It's not your fault Bella. I promise you that, no one not even I blame you. You can't imagine how much you were missed." I told her.

"I've always loved you Edward and I always will" she told me.

"I love you too Bella, so much." I told her. I knew she meant it too. We were like two pieces of a puzzle, a perfect fit. "I'm on my way now love" I said. "I'll be there soon."

"I'll be here" she joked. I smiled for the first time in months.

I reached the hospital and ran. I ran and ran until I got to the third floor. I burst in and ran right to her. Kissing her hard on her fragile lips. We parted when her heart monitor beeped crazily. I grasped her hand, never once letting go. Jasper and Alice arrived, and Carlisle pulled strings so Rose and the twins, which I didn't know about, could be in the same room. Life was finally back on track.

YEARS LATER

BPOV

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear, mommy/Bella/Izzy/auntie, happy birthday to you" Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and my kids and nieces sang.

"Come on love, blow out the candles" Edward told me. He laughed as I blew them out and kissed me. I counted the candles, 37, one for good luck, man I was getting old. All the children eewed. My little girl the loudest of all.

"Renesemee Masen Cullen" Edward warned.

"Not the full name dad" she whined.

"Nessie" he warned.

"Okay, okay." She surrendered. Everyone laughed.

"How about presents, while I cut the cake?" Edward asked. I started to protest, I hadn't wanted gifts. Edward stopped me though. I nodded. I was handed a home made gift. It was wrapped in tissue paper. The child was a little girl, about 4 with blonde pigtails and hazel eyes.

"Here Auntie Bella, Daddy helped me get it" she said proudly. I looked to Emmett wondering what the hell he had picked. It had better be appropriate

"Did you now?" I asked. He nodded impishly. I laughed and tore it open. There was a little card along with what looked like a pottery thing.

"It's beautiful Lena, thank you" I cooed. She blushed and ran to her daddy, Rose laughed. Next the youngest of the three twin sets came up. It seemed that my boy was the only male child. They were identical down to their black hair and blue eyes, miniature Alice's. There voices were soft and calm like Jasper though. They handed me a gift bag. I opened it. There was a pair of earrings, ones Alice would wear.

"Oh I love them, thank you Danni, thank you Rain" I told them while sending a glare to Alice who was laughing. There were only two nieces left, the oldest twin set, the ones born on my birthday, although there party was yesterday.

"Here Auntie Iz" They both said and the blonde tossed me a small wrapped package. I tore open the wrapping and looked at the little frame. It was silver with names on the edges; in the middle it said My Family. I read the names. It went, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Isabella, Alice, Haley, Isabella May, Renesemee, Brandon, Danni, Rain, and Jamie.

"We couldn't fit Auntie Shayne and Riley or Uncle Sam, but you get the picture" Isabella May joked. Emmett groaned at the pun. Everyone else laughed though.

"It's awesome I love it" I told them honestly. They smiled and sat back down. Esme and Carlisle then gave me an expensive looking jacket along with tickets to see a show. Rose and Emmett gave me a new vacuum, because I apparently needed one, and Alice and Jasper gave me clothes. Last were my own children. The twins walked up with a big bag. I opened it and looked inside. There was a photo album, a quilt and a book. I looked through the album quickly first. I teared up at them. I could see my wedding, my children's birth and a birthday party. The quilt was covered in hand prints, and the book was an original Wuthering Heights.

"I love it" I cried.

"Wait there's a card" Nessie told me. I picked up the colorful creation.

"To mommy, we love you so much. We love how you cook dinner and how you make daddy laugh. Love a lot, Nessie, Charlie, and Jamie". Both twins hugged me tight and told me that they loved me. I cried in happiness, and then cradled little Jamie, who cooed in my arms. Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek. And I lived happily ever after. The END

Sorry it took so long and the end was quick. But I hate sappy reunions. Thanks for being loyal. Hopefully I'll get another idea as popular as this. BYE!!!!


End file.
